Trying to Adjust
by Holiday From Real
Summary: We all know TwoBit has a little sister. What is he going to do when their mother is killed? Will he grow up to support her or dump her in a home? Told as TwoBit's sister.
1. A Little Introduction

Title- Trying to Adjust

Chapter Title- A Little Introduction

Chapter Number- 1

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

Summary- We all know Two-Bit has a little sister. What is he going to do when their mother is killed? Will he grow up to support her or dump her in a home? Told as Two-Bit's sister.

Note- This, kind of, _came _to me.

* * *

"Aw, but I wanna come," I whined. I was five seconds away from giving him the puppy-dog pout. I knew It never worked.

"Not today Liz," he said sternly. He wasn't usually stern. My brother is a fun loving guy. He can't keep from cracking a joke, but I will admit, he isn't the brightest student.

"I never get to come," I pouted and folded my arms across my chest. He gave me a look that clearly said he wasn't giving in. I stomped my foot, but he grabbed his leather jacket and shut the door.

I looked around the house. There isn't much a six year old can do by herself. Mom wouldn't be happy if she found out my brother left without me, but he always made sure to come back before she got off work. She wouldn't be happy either way; he always came back drunk. It's a wonder he could drive that drunk. My brother must've realized something because five seconds later he re-opened the door.

"C'mon, kid, I'll probably be home later than mom tonight," he said. I couldn't keep a grin from spreading across my face. I grabbed my coat and slid on my tennis shoes. I followed him closely into his car. I opened the passenger car door and slid into the seat. I put on the seat-belt and adjusted it so it was snug against my body. My brother isn't exactly the safest driver.

"Thanks," I said, turning my head to face him. He grinned, but didn't say anything in reply.

He parked his car outside the Curtis house. Well, you never know with my brother. It could end up inside one of these days. I unbuckled my seat-belt and stepped out of the car. My feet were thankful to feel land underneath them. I followed my brother up the steps and into the house.

"I had to bring Liz over today," he told them. I smiled at the mention of my name. I love to hear people talk about me, but in a good way.

"No problem, I'll set another place," Darry said and turned into the kitchen to get more silverware and an extra plate. "It looks like she hasn't had a good meal in a few days," he commented. How can I? My brother is constantly eating out (over here, most likely), my mom has to work hard to support us. My dad ran out on us because he's an asshole. (That's a word I learned from my brother.) I'm only six, I can't cook.

I guess I should explain about my family. First, there is my mom, Elaine. She has long, curly, red hair and green eyes. She's pretty, thin and short. She barely eats because she always working. I don't remember my dad much. He left our family when I was three. That was around three years ago. My brother's name is Keith. Except, everybody calls him Two-bit, even mom. He always has a smile and cracks jokes. (I don't understand them yet, and mom tells me not to repeat them.) He constantly steals things from stores, but mom doesn't know about it. I had to help him once. He has red hair, but it's not as light as mom's, its browner. He also has gray eyes. He's almost nineteen.

My name is Elizabeth, but I don't think I was ever called Elizabeth. I'm always called Liz, and mom calls me Lizzy. I have curly, red hair. It's in-between my mom's and my brother's. My eyes are green, like my mom's. I'm six. I'm thin and short and my face is covered in freckles. I don't remember the last time I had a good meal with my mom and brother.

I was glad I was at the Curtis house. I liked the Curtis brothers. The oldest was Darry and he was nearly 21. I mean so close to being 21 it was about three feet away. Okay, I think it was more like three months, but who's counting? He's big and strong and he works all day. He has to take care of his younger brother's; Sodapop and Ponyboy. Sodapop, or Soda, recently turned seventeen. He dropped out of school to get a job to help Darry. Ponyboy (Pony) turned fourteen about three months ago. He's a smart boy and he's gone through a lot. The Curtis parents died around five months back, I think.

There was also another boy there. Steve Randle is Soda's best friend and he's seventeen. He stayed in school with my brother, they have some classes together (like I said, Two-Bit isn't the best student.) Steve's real good with cars; in fact, he works part-time with Soda at the gas station.

I sat down in front of the couch and stared at the television. I was trying to watch the dumb show, but they insisted on playing Elvis loud enough to wake the dead. (That's not saying the dead are bad people.)

Two months ago, two of my brother's friends died. One was Johnny Cade; he died because he saved a bunch of little kids from a burning building. Well, that's not the reason. A beam fell on his back and broke it. He also inhaled a lot of smoke and got burned. Pony had gone with him, but Pony is all right. The other boy was Dallas 'Dally' Winston. He was shot down by the police. He robbed a store after Johnny died, he couldn't take it.

In our town, there are two main groups: the Socs and the greasers. The Socs are the rich kids: we are not Socs, not by a long shot. They live on the West side of town; the greasers are on the East. Greasers are the poor kids, we are greasers. I understand the basic concept of it, but not most of it. Two-Bit says I will when I'm older.

After dinner of baked chicken and peas, Two-Bit left me with Darry and Pony. He went out with Steve and Soda to go see a game with Kathy, Evie and some girl. I called mom to let her know where I was. She was relieved I was in capable hands, she really trusted Darry. Sometimes I don't think she trusts Two-Bit a lot.

I fell asleep on the couch. Two-Bit came in and shook my shoulder. I slapped him away.

"C'mon, kiddo, you have school tomorrow," he said. I groaned. He got fed up and picked me up. I rested my head on his shoulder. He put me in the passenger seat and strapped the seat-belt. He drove home quite carefully. He carried me back in and set me on my bed.

I barely heard anything the rest of the night. It must've been late, I was awfully tired. I fell asleep about a half an hour after I was put in bed.

* * *

_Okay, so what do you think? Yes? No? Hate it? Love it? Undecided? Continue it? Drop it? This probably is about 15 chapters with no sequel. After I am done with this… anybody wanna co-write with me?_


	2. Forgetful

Title- Trying to Adjust

Chapter Title- Forgetful

Chapter Number- 2

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

Reviewers-

Tikagem- I just noticed you had a Xanga! Me too! That was really random…

XAmberX- Another chapter it is! Maybe it will. I happened to like this point of view. But you're used to Ronnie. Me, being who I am, I can pop out of different characters' points of views. That chapter was only an introduction. If you like it; I have 8 written. Do you know if your sister is reading this?

oOoRikku4EveroOo- I wish my brother was that sweet, but no… he's a monster! And he's seventeen!

Note- HEY! ANYBODY WANNA CHAT? I have AIM (gcbabe1891) or YIM (skitzo-basket-case) but, while making those dashes, hit the shift key. Fanfiction doesn't show underscores…

* * *

My mom woke me up early the next morning. I didn't want to get up; I had fallen asleep late last night. I had a bowl of cereal and then I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. My mom can't afford a lot of clothes, and it stinks. I have a lot of Two-Bit's hand me downs. I slipped on my tennis shoes, which, incidentally, were Two-Bit's old ones.

Mom took Two-Bit's car because he was meeting Steve at the Curtis house. She drove me to the school and then went to work. I can't remember the last time she had off of work. I walked into the building and sat down in my seat.

The rest of the school day was boring. I couldn't wait until after school. Two-Bit usually picked me up, bought me an ice cream cone and then dropped me off home. Maybe today would be different. Maybe today, maybe today I'd get to go to the gas station with him. Although, I'd miss my ice cream. But, I'm sure he'd buy me a Pepsi or something.

I sat on the ground outside of school for a while. My teacher waited with me for my brother. Eventually, she brought me inside and decided to call my house. I was getting really worried. What if Two-Bit forgot about me? The teacher looked down at me.

"Liz, do you know where your brother might be?" she asked me. I shook my head and started to cry. "It's okay," she tried to comfort me. I was worried that Two-Bit forgot about me.

"What if he forgot me?" I whimpered.

"I'm sure he didn't forget to come pick you up. Maybe he had to stay after school." My brother would never stay after to school. I hardly remember why he went in the first place. I wiped the tears off of my cheeks with the palms of my hands. The teacher looked up my name in the school files to get my mom's work number. "Hello is Ms. Mathews there?" she asked.

I hoped mom could come pick me up, but I didn't want to get her away from work. We needed the money. I looked up at my teacher who had just hung up the phone. I was about to ask what was going on.

"Your mother's on her way," she told me. I started to feel a little better, but I was worried about Two-Bit.

"Mommy," I screamed as she came into the school. I jumped up and gave her a hug. I started to cry again. "Why didn't Two-Bit come to pick me up?" I sobbed. "What if something happened to him?" She shushed me and carried me to the car.

"What's that gas station your brother is always at?" she asked me. She was probably going to check there, or at least ask Soda or Steve.

"Uh, um, I think its DX," I replied. She drove to the gas station and got out of the car. She started to talk to Soda. I leaned out the window so I could hear.

"Do you know where Two-Bit is?" she asked him.

"He went with Kathy to the Dingo, I think. Why?" he asked.

"He forgot to pick his sister up at school. I was going to take her to him, but not if he's at the Dingo. I don't want her there," she answered him. "I guess I have to take off early," she sighed. She turned back to the car and a slid back into my seat.

"Why did he forget me?" I wondered. Mom took her hand off the steering wheel and messed up my hair.

"He didn't mean to, he's just scatterbrained like that," mom responded. I sat quietly the rest of the car ride thinking about what the word scatterbrained meant. We stopped somewhere and mom went inside for a few minutes.

She came back to the car and drove home. We got inside and I started to do my homework. I normally sat on the floor, leaning on the coffee table. It was, like, my own private table.

"Lizzy, will you be okay by yourself for five minutes? I need to go to the super market to get something for dinner." Mom asked me. I nodded. I wasn't going to say I always stayed home alone, Two-Bit would be in more trouble and he wouldn't be happy with me. She grabbed the keys off of the table and went out the door.

A few minutes later, Two-Bit walked in with his girlfriend, Kathy. She had long blonde hair. Upon seeing me, Two-Bit slapped his head with the heel of his hand.

"Oh, shit," he muttered. Kathy turned towards him.

"What?" she asked.

"I forgot to pick up Liz at school. I suppose you didn't walk home, did you?" he asked.

"No, the teacher called mom at work. She went to the store for a few minutes. She's making dinner." I liked the idea that we were having dinner together as a family.

"I'm sorry I forgot to pick you up," he said, walking over to me. He reached down and started to tickle me like crazy. I couldn't help but to shriek with laughter. Kathy stood to the side, muffling her laughter with her hand. I started to swat at Two-Bit because my eyes were tearing and I had to go to the bathroom.

"I gotta go," I whined. Instantly, he stopped tickling me and I ran to the bathroom. When I got back, Two-Bit was giving Kathy a kiss. I shielded my eyes. "Ew, gross," I said, then started to laugh.

* * *

_How's this going so far? Please, send me some feedback. I just realized I don't have school tomorrow (Tuesday) or Wednesday. That is awesome! More updates quicker. _


	3. Dinners

Title- Trying to Adjust

Chapter Title- Dinners

Chapter Number- 3

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

Reviewers-

oOoRikku4EveroOo- tell me about it.

Tikagem- I leave you a comment. Mine includes underscores and fanfiction doesn't like underscores.

XAmberX- Good luck in volleyball; how are you guys doing, anyway?

Tessie26- It's sort of where I got it from. I also wanted to do something on Two-Bit's _kid _sister. Most people have her around 15; and if you ask me: that isn't a kid. But; it's a free world and they can do what they like. I also figured; Two-Bit is like a kid himself. It would be an interesting thing to see him grow up.

Note- No School today! Yes, that is awesome.

* * *

Kathy blushed a little and Two-Bit laughed. I sat at the coffee table to finish my homework. The door opened and I saw mom come in. She looked at Two-Bit and got ready to say something, but then she saw Kathy. I guess she didn't want to embarrass him. Mom is good like that.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Mathews, I guess your Kathy," she said, extending her hand. Kathy smiled and took mom's hand. She shook it.

"I'm Kathy, nice to meet you Ms. Mathews," she replied.

"It's my pleasure," my said, "I've heard so much about you." Kathy blushed again. "Don't worry," mom comforted her, "it was all good things. Would you like to stay for dinner Kathy?"

"Actually, mom, Kathy and I were going out," Two-Bit said. Mom gave him a look. "But, we could eat here, if you have enough food." Mom was a nice person, but you didn't want to cross her the wrong way. If she had her heart set on something, she was going to get it. She had her heart set on a family dinner.

"I have enough food, is stew good?" she asked.

"Yes," Kathy said. I finished my homework and went into my room to play with my doll. I only had one doll and she only had a dress. She was a nice doll; she had a soft body and soft hair. Actually, her hair was prickly. At one point, I decided I wanted to cut her hair. I cut it too short.

"Lizzy, c'mon, it's time for dinner," mom called.

"I'll get her,' Two-Bit said. He came into my room and picked me up. I shrieked as he practically threw me over his shoulder. He carried me into the kitchen and sat me down on the chair. Mom looked at him.

"That wasn't how I wanted you to do it," she told him. He just laughed and I joined him. There's something about Two-Bit that can make everybody laugh. I could see Kathy and mom were trying not to laugh.

Dinner was loud. Mom and Two-Bit were talking and occasionally, they would ask Kathy something. I just concentrated on my food. I didn't get involved because it was confusing me.

After dinner, Two-Bit drove Kathy home. Mom put me to bed and when Two-Bit came back, they started to talk. I bet they thought I was asleep.

"You forgot her at the school," mom said.

"I'm sorry, I forgot," Two-Bit replied.

"You're eighteen; you could leave if you wanted to. I could kick you out, but I let you stay here. All I ask in return is for you to pick your sister up and watch her. It isn't a lot," mom told him.

"I'm sorry, I won't forget again." They weren't yelling so I couldn't tell if they were fighting or not. Mom sounded mad, and it's not easy to get mad at Two-Bit. I closed my eyes to go to sleep.

Two-Bit woke me up the next morning. Mom had to go to work late last night because she took off early. She was still at work. Two-Bit had to drive me to school. I ate breakfast quickly and got in the car. He had me sit in the back seat because he had to pick up Steve and Ponyboy. Steve and Two-Bit take turns driving each other and Pony to school. I guess it saves money on gas. Mom also uses the car most of the time.

Two-Bit got out of the car, and came back shortly after, joined by Steve and Ponyboy. Steve sat in the passenger and Pony sat next to me. Two-Bit drove me to school and I got out of the car, waving him good-bye.

Two-Bit was right on time after school. I got into the car to only see Steve.

"Where's Pony?" I asked.

"He has track today," Two-Bit answered. I wondered what we were going to do. Two-Bit drove Steve to the DX and then drove me home. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?" he asked.

"Can I come with you?" I asked. He sighed.

"Only because mom would have a fit if she found out I was letting you stay home alone." I smiled and gave him a hug. I followed him into the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Probably to DX and then back to the Curtis house. I'd hate to have Darry feed you all the time," he said. I frowned and look at my feet.

"I don't have to come," I mumbled. He turned to me.

"I don't know what time mom is coming home tonight, you have to come," he answered. I started to feel a little better, but I hated being a problem. It seemed I always was a problem. I was a problem for Two-Bit. "Don't worry about it kid," he said. I grinned and strapped myself in.

"I thought you were dropping her off," Steve said to Two-Bit.

"I didn't know what time my mom was coming home and my mom and I had a talk last night," he answered. Steve rolled his eyes and gave me a look. It was the type of look he gave Pony when he and Soda were supposed to go out and Pony joined them. I looked down again.

Two-Bit hung around the DX until Soda and Steve got off work. He drove us all back to Soda's house. Darry was working late that night. Soda started to cook something for dinner, but Two-Bit decided he wanted to try. After a while, Steve decided to go see if they were having a difficult time. I sat on the couch starting to do my homework.

Soda and Steve left for a bit and came back with two pizza pies. I smiled; figuring dinner didn't go over so well in the kitchen. I reached for a slice, but Two-Bit picked me up by the waist.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's for the chefs. You're food is that wonderful mixture in there," he told me. I gave him a look and he put me down. "No, have some pizza; I don't think that stuff is edible. I grabbed a slice of pizza and peaked into the kitchen. Soda was pouring a thick orange liquid down the sink. It made me want to get sick.

* * *

_I would like some feed back people!_


	4. The News

Title- Trying to Adjust

Chapter Title- The News

Chapter Number- 4

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

Reviewers-

Rebelgirl4ever- Much thanks for pointing that out. I'm just too lazy to go fix that.

Tikagem- Nah, it didn't sound mean. I told you she was dieing. She dies in this chapter.

Tessie26- cue drama.

Eternal Dragon101- Oh, thank you. That really brightened my day!

Note- Death, of course, only a strange person like me would be excited about that. Here's where the story picks up. The death would be a good thing.

* * *

It was a Friday night, so Two-Bit and I stayed later at the Curtis house. I was getting tired, I had yawned a couple of times. The guys were watching something on television, but it wasn't interesting to me. I climbed onto Two-Bit's lap and rested my head on his chest.

I woke up the next morning in my own bed. I guessed Two-Bit brought me home and put me into my own bed. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. I was still in my jeans and tee-shirt from the other night. I walked into the living room to see mom in the kitchen. She was making breakfast.

"It's nice to see your up, did you have a fun time last night?" she asked. I nodded. "I took today off. I feel really bad about leaving you with Two-Bit constantly. He never has time to see his friends." That's what she thinks. I shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table. She placed a pancake in front of me. I pulled it apart with my fingers and shoved it into my mouth.

"So, Two-Bit went out today?" I asked.

"Yes, but he's coming back later so I can go shopping. I don't know how you guys survived with no food. I really guess Darry's been feeding you a lot. I should give him some money to help him. Or have him over for dinner one night." Darry hasn't been feeding _me _a lot. Maybe he has fed Two-Bit a lot, but that's because Two-Bit drives Pony to school.

Two-Bit came home and watched me for a few hours before mom came home.

"Don't come home too late, _or drunk_," she added bitterly. "You need to watch her tomorrow, I have work." He groaned and left.

I went to sleep on the couch, waiting for Two-Bit. I hated when he went out without me. I'm really attached to him I guess.

I woke up to a knock on the door. _'Who would be knocking on the door this late?' _I wondered. Then, I realized that the sun was out. I got off the couch and peaked out the window. I saw a cop car in our street. I got really nervous. I ran into Two-Bit's room and started to shake him like crazy.

"Two-Bit, Two-Bit," I wailed, "god damn you, Two-Bit! There are COPS _outside_." He started to move and rubbed his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. He picked me up and went to the front door.

"Mr. Mathews?" the cop asked.

"Yes sir," Two-Bit answered. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and buried my face in his chest. I was kind of tired and cops scared me.

"There's been an accident. Elaine Mathews was shot at the bar where she works." Mommy was shot? I started to cry. "She was killed." I lost it. I started to wail.

"Uh, um, come on in," Two-Bit said. He sat down on the couch trying to calm me down. "It's okay Liz," he told me. I wanted to believe him, I really did.

"You won't leave me, will ya?" I asked, sniffling. He shook his head. I rested my head back down on his chest. He turned to look at the police officer.

"There will be a hearing about Elizabeth's custody. You obviously will be able to take care of yourself." I was sobbing. It wasn't fair; they couldn't take me away from my brother.

"Yes sir," he replied. The officer left. I looked up at my brother.

"I don't want to leave you," I whined.

"I won't let them take you away, don't worry, Liz." I gave him a big hug and I didn't want to let go. I clung to my brother the whole day like that. We went to Darry's house, but he drove. I sat in the passenger's seat, clinging onto the seat like my life depended on it.

He lifted me out of the car and carried me up the front porch. He let one arm go, so he could open the door. I wrapped my arms around his neck tighter.

"Is everything okay?" Soda asked when we got into the house.

"No," Two-Bit softly. "We just found out that our mother was shot and killed today at work. There's going to be a custody hearing soon. I don't want to lose Liz. She just lost our mom; they can't take her away from me." He sat down on the couch and picked me off of his shirt. I looked around the room. Everybody looked stunned. Death was becoming very constant in this neighborhood.

"Is there anyway we can help?" Darry asked. Two-Bit shrugged.

"I don't know, you've been to hearings before, what's it like?" Two-Bit asked Darry.

"They'll ask a lot of questions about how you treat her, your relationship, sources of income, housing, and things like that."

"Oh, shit, things aren't looking good for me. I don't have a job, I'm still in school, I'm barely passing, and I probably won't be able to keep the house." I grabbed Two-Bit's shirt and started to cry. "At least we have our relationship working for us," he stated.

"Don't let them take me away," I whined. Two-Bit hugged me.

"I'll try not to," he replied.

"Can we go home?" I asked.

"In a little bit," he answered. I turned around so I was facing the television. I rested my head back.

"I don't wanna leave you," I told him. "I love you." This would be the third time in my life I hadn't seen him smile. The first time was when our dad left and the second time was when Johnny and Dally died.

* * *

_Feed back, or I shall attack you with my Julius Caesar Sock puppet!_


	5. The Man

Title- Trying to Adjust

Chapter Title- The Man

Chapter Number- 5

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

Reviewers-

Tessie26- Here ya go… don't hurt yourself falling on the floor too much.

Tikagem- You make friends with _dead_ ancient dictators. He was an evil dictator. What if I decided to get my Oedipus sock puppet, or my Brutus sock puppet? Or better yet, my Cassius sock puppet, complete with little foil sword! She only knows the bad words from Two-Bit.

oOoDancingQueenoOo- It is kind of sad.

QTpie4-I shall keep writing. Writing equal life…

JamesDeanismygod- Thanks for the compliment. You'll only see Two-Bit through Liz. I don't like switching POVs in a story and I'm not good with characters somebody else created. I have a fear of getting OCC.

Note- Wow, simply wow! I have a separate folder in my e-mail for my Outsider Fanfiction reviews and I have a total of 341 reviews! That's just the Outsider ones. If you add my Charmed ones it's: 356. Then, if you add my TKAM one it's 359. I am envious of the people who get that many alone for one story. (That's not counting my co-write "All's Fair In Love And War". With that added it's 383)

**ORIGINALLY POSTED: OCTOBER 5TH, 2005. REPOSTED OCTOBER 6TH, 2005

* * *

**

The next morning I woke up earlier than Two-Bit. It was a Monday, but Two-Bit said I was allowed to miss school for the hearing and mom's funeral. I was really thirsty, so I opened the icebox to see what mom had put into it the other day. I started to get a little teary because I thought of mom. I went to pour myself a glass of orange juice, but the carton was too heavy. As I lifted it out of the ice box, I dropped it. The carton burst at the sides and the cold orange liquid started to form a puddle at my feet.

I couldn't help it, I started to cry. I stood in the center of the juice pool and covered my eyes, crying my eyes out. My brother rushed in, wearing a tee shirt and his boxers. He took a look around and saw me standing in the juice. He picked me up and brought me to the bathroom. He left, probably to clean the orange juice. I washed my feet in the bath tub

* * *

I was wearing my nicest shirt and pair of pants. I made sure my tennis shoes were tied nicely and my hair was brushed neatly. I went to bed early last night. Two-Bit was also dressed nicely and he drove like a normal person would. I hadn't seen him smile the past two days.

"Do you like living with your brother?" An older man asked me. I fidgeted in my seat. Afraid to say the wrong thing, I simply nodded. What was going on? "Is he nice?" he asked me. I nodded quickly this time. My brother was really nice, and funny. I loved him. The man turned towards my brother. "As much as it pains me to say, I don't think you are a suitable guardian for your sister." Does that mean I can't live with him?

"You can't do that! She just lost her mother, are you going to take her away from her brother and home?" he shouted. I hadn't heard my brother like that in a long time. He had a fit and yelled when my father left, but that was when he was fifteen.

"How are _you _going to support her?" The man snapped. He opened up a light yellow folder. "You don't have a job! You haven't gotten out of school! You've failed your junior year _twice_! You've been _arrested_," he pointed out. I jumped out of my seat and hugged Two-Bit.

"You can't take me, you can't take me!" I whined. Two-Bit picked me up and I hugged him tightly. I looked at the man and gave him my best puppy dog pout.

"In a minute," the man said and walked out of the room. I hugged Two-Bit and tried hard not to cry.

"I'm gonna miss you," I said quietly. He nodded.

"You gotta be strong, no matter what happens," he told me. I nodded and brushed the forming tears out of my eyes. The man came back in and cleared his throat. Two-Bit put me down and looked at him.

"We have decided to give you a month's trial period. You will be her legal guardian for a month and the State reserves the right to check up on you two when ever we feel like it. By the end of next month, all the due bills must be paid and there should be food in the house." Two-Bit nodded. The man extended his hand and Two-Bit shook it. He directed us to the door.

"Does this mean I can stay with you?" I asked, happiness rising inside of me.

"For now _at least_," he answered. I gave a shriek of happiness and gave him a hug. His smile was pretty wide. "Let's go see what we need for you."

Thank fully, mom had bought enough food to feed the army. Two-Bit took me over to the Curtis' while he went to get a job. He was going to fill out the papers to drop out of school. That way, he could work while I was still in school. He got a job at the super market, because they had flexible hours. He was able to come in a half an hour after he dropped me off and he could pick me up an hour after school ended. I think he worked that out with Steve to pick me up. I don't think Steve was thrilled with that idea. He was able to get most weekends off, but if he ever needed to go in, I'm sure I could do something.

"I'm so happy I get to stay with you," I told him. I gave him a hug and crawled into bed. I pulled the sheets up to my chin and pulled my baby blanket out from under my pillow. Two-Bit shut off the light and I half expected mom to give me a kiss.

Two-Bit woke me up late. I was going to be late for school, I knew it. I ran into the bathroom, to quickly brush my teeth. I briefly ran a brush through my hair and then I got dressed. I skipped breakfast, there wasn't enough time. I hopped into the car and Two-Bit drove me to school.

After school, I sat on the curb. I hoped Steve remembered, if he didn't I'd be lost. Finally, I saw his car coming. He slowed down enough for me to get in and when I did, he picked up speed again.

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

"Eh, the only reason I'm doin' this is 'cause your Two-Bit's kid sister and he don't deserve that much trouble." That's when it hit me. Everybody was being nice to me because Two-Bit was my brother. I sat still and silent the rest of the car ride to DX.

When we got there, I gave Soda a friendly wave. I still felt really bad. I was a problem for Two-Bit. He didn't have to work, but I was making him. I tried to do my homework, but I couldn't concentrate. I'd talk to Two-Bit later about this.

* * *

_I have a hunger for reviews now! WAZSHA! (It's my new word!)_


	6. The Fight With Steve

Title- Trying to Adjust

Chapter Title- The Fight with Steve

Chapter Number- 6

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

Reviewers-

_Eternal Dragon 101_- Here's an update…

_Hahukum Konn_- You're right. That was supposed to be taken out. I think I am going to edit it soon. I'm just awfully lazy. I noticed it in, like, the middle of the night and I couldn't get to my computer. Anything is possible, especially with me… just ask my friends.

_Tikagem_- Yeah, she has a friend of her own, and you'll se her either in the next chapter or the one after. As for Caesar; I only know him because we were forced to read that play in English 10E (which would be English tenth grade enriched… I'm in ninth grade… I must stop bragging!). I did like it though.

_oOoDancingQueenoOo_- I was thinking of making her have a little crush on him. There is approximately an 8 year age difference.

_QTpie4_- Thanks

_JamesDeanismygod_- Over the summer, I finished a 24 chapter story in nine days. Some times I have these really odd updating streaks.

Note- I never, _ever_ had to respond to that many reviewers a chapter. I guess you people really like this story. It's getting around 4 or 5 reviews a chapter!

* * *

"Two-Bit," I said as he placed a funny looking pancake on my plate. He decided to make pancakes for dinner and I had no objection to that. I liked Pancakes, a lot.

"Yeah," he answered. He put a few pancakes on his plate and sat down.

"Am I a problem?" I asked him. He reached across the table for the maple syrup.

"No, where'd ya get that idea?" I finished chewing a bit of my pancake and took the syrup from him.

"Steve said he was only pickin' me up because I'm your kid sister and you don't deserve this trouble." Two-Bit looked at me, and took a sip of his beer.

"Steve has no idea what he's talking about. He thinks all younger kids are problems. Look at the way he treats Pony, and Pony isn't a problem. He's just upset that he doesn't get a lot of attention." I giggled and smiled at Two-Bit. He smiled back.

After dinner, I was able to do my homework. It seemed easier now that I had that off of my mind. I put it into my bag and sat on the couch next to Two-Bit. He looked at the clock on the wall.

"Do you need to take a bath tonight?" he asked. I nodded and then got up. "Do you need help?" he questioned, wearing a weird face. I shook my head.

"I can do it by myself," I responded. I ran into the bathroom and started the water. I put in the stopper and as the tub was filling up, I went into the linen closet to get a towel. I took my bath and went to bed.

After school the next day, Steve picked me up. He acted the same way he did yesterday. He was very quiet and didn't even stop; it was more of a really slow speed. As soon as I had the door shut, he picked up speed. I wasn't belted in and I fell back into the seat. I tried to make as little noise as possible. I didn't want it to seem like I was a problem.

I went to the bathroom at DX, and around the time I was going to come out, I heard Two-Bit. I kept the door closed and leaned my ear against it.

"My sister has it in her head that she's a problem. Do you know where she got that?" he asked.

"No," I heard Soda answer truthfully.

"Steve," Two-Bit said.

"No," Steve answered quickly.

"My sister is _not _a problem. I happen to love her a lot and I don't want you telling her anything else."

"She _is _a problem. You've become _serious_," Steve growled. "You're not like Two-Bit anymore... You seem like you could be a Keith. I don't wanna waste my gas and time picking her up."

"My sister is not a waste of gas and time. It's a small favor I'm asking you. It takes about three minutes. You don't have to talk to her. Just give her a ride here. I don't think she's a problem around here, is she?"

"Nah, ya hardly realize she's here," Soda answered.

"Yeah, I haven't heard or seen her since I got here. Did you forget her, Randle?" he asked. I came out of the bathroom, wiping my eyes quickly.

"No, he didn't." I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the service station quickly. I opened up Two-Bit's car door and sat in the seat with my arms crossed. I stared straight ahead. "I'm a problem. I made you mad at Steve," I whispered.

"No, Steve just shouldn't treat you that way," he said.

"He doesn't have to pick me up, I could walk to DX," I stated.

"So somebody could accidentally hit you? You know, I would lose you then. I don't want to lose you." A smile was playing on my lips. I was glad that he cared for me. Maybe I wasn't a problem.

I thought about what he had said about Steve treating Pony the way he did. It's probably true. Soda cares so much for Pony. I decided I didn't care if Steve liked me or not. I didn't like him.

For dinner that night, Two-Bit made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I always pull mine apart and lick the peanut butter and jelly off. Then, I throw away the bread. I don't know why, I just do. I quickly drank a glass of milk and sank down into my bed.

"Good-night Two-Bit," I called. He was in the living room watching television.

"Night, Lizzy," he called back. Somewhere, deep inside, that Lizzy hurt. I could feel it in my heart. He had never called me Lizzy. Only mommy had. That made me miss my mom even more. I started to cry. "Liz, what's wrong?" he asked, entering my room. He must've heard me.

"I miss mom," I said in between intakes of breath. He sat down on my bed and hugged me.

"It'll be all right," he responded. I pulled out of the hug.

"How can it be? Mom isn't ever coming home. She's dead. That hurts. It hurts when Steve says I'm a problem. It hurts that I made you drop out and get a job. It just hurts." He sighed, staring at the wall.

"I, I don't know what to do..." he trailed off. I climbed into his lap and gave him a hug.

"It'll be all right," I mimicked. He tried not to grin and ruin this moment. I started to tickle his sides. He fought me with tickles of his own. I started to tear from all the laughing I was doing. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he responded, and kissed my forehead. He turned off the light and left.

I pulled the sheet up to my chin. Staring at the ceiling, I whispered, "good night, mom."

* * *

_Aw, I love the brother-sister mush. I wish my brother were like that. -Sigh- Feedback! Wazsha!_


	7. Is Everything Okay?

Title- Trying to Adjust

Chapter Title- Is Everything Okay?

Chapter Number- 7

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders or "The Wizard of Oz"

Reviewers-

Eternal Dragon101- I don't think older brothers are supposed to be that nice.

Tikagem- Only 8? Damn! There's close to two hundred or something of us ninth graders! I don't even _know _half of them. Oh, let me go on with my bragging. I'm in an 11th grade Chem. Class, a 10th grade math class, a 10th grade Spanish class and a 9 enriched History class (since it's a 2 part class you can't do tenth grade without passing ninth grade). Now, that I am done with my rambling, she spends the night at her friend's house in this chapter.

QTpie4- Well, I'd rather have my parents around (which is saying something 'cause in all honesty... I don't like my parents a lot)and a mean brother, not the other way around. And, it isn't even that my brother is so mean, he just _ignores_ me.

Tessie26- I think you'll see that eventually.

oOoDancingQueenoOo- True, and now a days, you see women marrying men _twice_ their age. I just think it'd be weird if she was, say, fifteen because then he'd be 23, and that's odd. And illegal.

JamesDeanismygod- Thank you, and here's your update!

XAmberX- Did ya honestly think that Steve wasn't gonna be in here? And if he was, did ya believe he'd be _nice_? Great to have ya back though!

Note- No school for _three _more days! We have the weekend and than Chris Columbus Day, god… I love you Chris Columbus!

* * *

I woke up, feeling bad that I was mad at my mom last night. She wouldn't have left us if she didn't think we were capable. And, okay, maybe Two-Bit isn't the most mature adult, but mom knew what she was doing.

After school that day, things were quiet. Steve didn't say anything. Two-Bit informed me that Kathy was coming over. That wasn't a problem to me. She was cool. It was her brother that scared me. Two-Bit ordered a pizza pie and Kathy came over. We watched my favorite movie: "The Wizard of Oz". I always loved the cowardly lion, he was kind of funny. Two-Bit put me to bed after the movie and went to hang out with Kathy.

Two-Bit woke me up earlier than usual. He said he had to go to work early. He dropped me off at Ponyboy's house and then took off. I climbed into Steve's car, grateful that Ponyboy was there. He never treated me like a problem and maybe Steve wouldn't around him either.

After school, Steve picked me up as usual. I briefly looked at him, but he only stared straight ahead. I coughed a little, to break the silence.

"Don't let your brother kid ya, you're a problem," he commented. I tried to shut him out. "When was the last time he saw Kathy?" He smirked after I was silent for a bit. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Just last night," I mumbled. Steve couldn't argue with that.

"Yeah, but all they did was watch the television or watch you. It's not like they did anything interesting," he countered. I wanted to cry. He made me feel so bad. I wasn't going to tell Two-Bit, he wouldn't be very happy. I slammed the car door when we got to the station. "Hey, watch it," he yelled. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him. I went into the station and slammed the door behind me.

"Are you okay?" Soda asked. I nodded and tried to do my homework. It was really hard with Steve on my mind.

I set up plans to sleep over my friends house so Two-Bit could hang out with Kathy without worrying about me. Two-Bit drove me to her house. I brought a change of clothes and a pair of pajamas. My friend Sue-Ann lives five minutes away. She's able to walk home from school because she lives pretty close to the school. We got to her house pretty quickly, so I dropped off my bag and she said we should go to the park. I agreed because sometimes Sue-Ann can be a boss.

We sat on the swings seeing who could swing the highest. Then, Sue-Ann had an idea to see who could jump off the farthest. She went first because she thinks it's better to go first. I could see how far she jumped and I judged how far I would need to jump. I ended up beating her.

We went back to her house for dinner. It was nice to eat a home made meal. Okay, Two-Bit made me meals, but I was going to get sick of pancakes, macaroni and cheese, pizza and sandwiches. I liked Sue-Ann's mom, she was really nice. She didn't mind watching me. And I wasn't a problem, so there.

Sue-Ann and I slept in the living room. I lay sprawled out on the couch and she was on the recliner. We stayed up as late as we could. I stayed up later than her. I stared at the ceiling. It wasn't the same as mine and I wondered what it would be like if the man decides I can't live with Two-Bit. I would be looking at a different ceiling. The thought made me shiver, so I pulled the blanket higher up. The blanket didn't even feel like mine.

I started to get scared. I got off the couch and went to their phone. I dialed our number. It rang so many times and nobody picked up. I feared that something happened.

"Sue," I whispered, shaking her.

"Huh?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm scared," I mumbled. "What it something bad happens while I'm here?"

"Go to sleep," she groaned and rested her head back down. I whimpered and got back on the couch. Silently, I prayed that everything was okay. Nothing bad would happen, it couldn't. I stayed up a few more moments and then I went back to the phone. I stared at it, expecting it to ring. Finally, I picked up the phone and dialed our number. I loved the noise the dial made as it spun back to the original number.

"Two-Bit?" I asked when the phone was answered.

"No, this is Kathy; may I ask whose calling?" Why was Kathy answering the phone?

"Kathy, it's me, Liz. Is Two-Bit there?" I questioned. She sighed.

"He's asleep right now. Why aren't you? Are you okay?" she quickly asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I was just checking to see if he was okay. Is he okay?"

"Uh-huh, I think you should get to sleep. Good-night Liz," she said.

"'Night, Kathy," I replied. I went back to the couch and closed my eyes. Knowing Two-Bit was fine, sleep came much easier than usual.

I woke up tot he sounds of somebody stomping their feet on the porch steps. I wiped my eyes and looked at the clock. It was difficult to read, but it was nearly ten. Two-Bit was coming to get me in a half an hour! I got up to see Sue-Ann eating pancakes and her mom standing in front of the stove making more. I sat down next to Sue and watched as her mom placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. I pushed them away, I wasn't hungry.

After breakfast, I got changed. I put all of my dirty clothes into my bag and placed it near the door. Than, Sue and I played with our dolls. Her doll was better looking than mine. But, Sue had a mom and a dad. She didn't have any other brothers or sisters. I had Two-Bit, and I loved him so much.

* * *

_I would love some feedback. Thanks for all the reviews. This is the most reviews I got for a story this close to the beginning. My new goal: a **hundred**! (I'm such a dreamer!)_


	8. I Wanna Go To The Zoo

Title- Trying to Adjust

Chapter Title- I Wanna Go To The Zoo

Chapter Number- 8

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

Reviewers-

**DallysGurl4ever**- Thanks for the compliment

**oOoDancingQueenoOo**- You can do that plot typeish thing. ;-)

**QTpie4**- I didn't mean you didn't like your 'rents, I was saying I didn't like mine.

**XAmberX**- Is she gonna read this story or is she gonna attempt to sing whilst annoying you?

**JamesDeanismygod**- I don't think I could _ever_ hurt Two-Bit. He's too cool

**Eternal Dragon101**- I have an older brother and a younger sister. Yep, I'm a middle child. Steve's mean in this chapter again, but I'm thinking of having him act nicer towards her.

Note- Uck, sorry for the wait. I wanted to wait for a review, but I decided to forget about it. I loaded my Sims back in and I'm trying to make a Sims story (which was my hobby before Fanfics). It's not flowing as easily as this. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

I heard Two-Bit come in. I ran into the living room to give him a hug. I tried to get him to pick me up, but he shook his head. I picked up my stuff and headed to the car. I saw Kathy in the front seat, so I put my stuff in the back seat.

"Hi," I said and smiled. She smiled and said 'hi' back. I watched Two-Bit say 'good-bye' to Sue's mom. He opened the door.

"You hungry, kiddo?" Two-Bit asked, putting his seatbelt on.

"Uh-huh," I replied. He drove away from the street and pulled into a Dairy Queen. I got out of the car when it was stopped. I grabbed Two-Bit's free hand. His other arm was around Kathy's waist. When we sat down, I climbed onto Two-Bit's lap. "I missed you so much," I whined. "I was afraid something happened to you."

"Oh, nothing happened to me," he assured me. He gave me a squeeze and pulled me off his lap. The waitress looked down at us and cleared her throat. I ordered chicken nuggets and French fries. For a drink, I ordered a chocolate milkshake. "Did ya have fun last night?"

"Yeah," I said, slightly lying while dipping a fry in my shake. I couldn't have any fun. Sue-Ann was a boss and I didn't like to leave Two-Bit. "What are we doing today?" Two-Bit shrugged. "Can we stay at home? I'm kinda tired. I didn't sleep much."

"Sure," Two-Bit answered. He looked at Kathy. "Do you want to join us?" he asked her.

"Oh, no, I don't want to be a bother," she answered. I liked Kathy a lot. She was really nice. She didn't swear a lot and she had this really long, dark blonde hair that was really curly. She spoke the way the teachers in school do, you know? With the words separated exactly how they should be.

After lunch, Two-Bit drove her home. He got out of the car and walked her to the door. He went to kiss her, but she back up and held out her hand. She started to talk while moving her hands. I tried to roll down the window to hear what she was saying, but they were too far away. After awhile, she turned and opened the front door. Two-Bit came back in the car and didn't say a word. I didn't ask.

Two-Bit and I went home. He sat on the couch, watching the television and drinking a beer. I decided to go unpack my bag and clean my room up a little bit. I was starting to make my bed when somebody knocked on the door. I peaked into the living room, to see Two-Bit peak out of the curtains.

"Shit," he whispered roughly. He went into the kitchen and took his beers out of the ice box and hid them under the couch. He did this rather quickly and then opened the door. There was a nice dressed woman standing there. I decided to go finish making my bed.

"Mr. Mathews?" I heard the woman say. She sounded more like a teacher than Kathy did.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered.

"I'm from the State, may I come in?" Two-Bit didn't answer. He must've let her in, because a few seconds later he was bringing the lady into my room. Two-Bit left the two of us alone for a few minutes, maybe a half an hour. She asked me all sorts of questions.

'Was I happy?' Yes.

'Was I eating?' Yes.

'Was I bathing and brushing my teeth?' Yes.

'Was I going to school?' Yes.

'Was I being left alone?' No.

After she finished questioning me, she left. She went to go speak to Two-Bit. She asked him a bunch of questions.

'Was he working?' Yes

'Was he feeding me?' Yes

'Was he making sure I got to school?' Yes

'Was he making sure I was being watched carefully?' Yes.

Then, she said some stuff I didn't understand and they spoke about income and finances and other big words. She asked to look around the house and I hoped she didn't check under the couch. Two-Bit wasn't supposed to have beer. I remember mom yelling at him once about it. She eventually gave in.

"Well, Mr. Mathews, everything seems okay. We will see you next visit," she said. She shook his hand and walked out of the house.

Two-Bit watched through the window until she turned down the street. He reached under the couch and pulled out his beer. He placed it back into the icebox.

"What was that about?" I asked Two-Bit.

"She was just making sure I was taking proper care of you," he answered. "Do you wanna go see what Pony, Darry and Soda are up to?" he asked.

"Will Steve be there?" I asked in return, scrunching my nose.

"I don't know," he answered. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. I figured he wasn't, so I got my doll and my shoes. I put my shoes on and went into Two-Bit's car. "You really don't like Steve," he commented.

"It's not that I don't like him, he just doesn't like me." The rest of the ride was silent.

When we got there, Steve's car wasn't in the street. I got out of the car and walked into the house. I just walked right in; nobody locks their doors in this neighborhood. Mom used to, she was afraid of crooks. Everybody else didn't mind.

I sat on the couch next to Ponyboy. He was reading a book.

"Whatchya readin'?" I asked. He didn't look up at me. I wasn't sure if he heard me, but then, he answered me.

"The Catcher in the Rye," he answered.

"Is it good?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he responded. I poked the side of his head with my finger.

"You're boring," I answered. I couldn't tell if he was mad or anything, so I didn't care. I got up from the couch and switched the television on. I sat right in front of it, blocking anybody else's view. "Two-Bit," I called. "This is boring. Can we do something else?"

"Like what?" he called back. I think he was in the kitchen.

"Um, uh, can we go to the zoo?" I asked.

"The zoo's closed," he responded. I got up and went into the kitchen.

"Are you lying?" I asked him.

"No," he answered. I crossed my arms across my chest and stomped my right foot a few times.

"I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo," I whined.

"Oh shut up," somebody from behind me said. I turned around to see Steve. I got mad and tried to push him back. That didn't work so I kicked his shin a few times.

"I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo!"

I kept kicking him in his shin. He must've gotten tired of this because he walked into the living room and raised the volume on the television. I stomped out of the house and into the car. I sat in the passenger seat of the car, complaining about not being able to go to the zoo.

* * *

_That last part took **forever** to write. Not really, I typed 'I wanna go to the zoo' about five times and copy pasted a lot. What did you guys think about it?_


	9. Problems

Title- Trying to Adjust

Chapter Title- Problems

Chapter Number- 9

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

Reviewers-

**oOoRikku4EveroOo**- I created her that way.

**QTpie4**- The try to tell me who I can hang out with, they don't like the music I listen to (Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Evanescence, etc.), my mom thinks I'm going to beat somebody up (but I could never, I'm too sweet for that). I'm 14…

**RangerDan**- Laziness sucks. You should really get out of that habit. (Look whose talking! Lol)

**XAmberX**- I have MSN… my brother downloaded it last night! Wow… that's weird…

**Eternal Dragon101- **It's _so _much fun! Not really. Everything is different for me. When my brother does something it's a big deal because he's the first one and when my sister does something it's a big deal because she's the last one. But, it has its benefits. My grandma spoils me, completely.

**JamesDeanismygod**- I wouldn't count on her going to the zoo just yet.

Note- A lot of talking. Well, what is a story without dialogue? It's a very boring story. This just shows how curious Elizabeth can be. Naturally, six year olds are _very_ nosey. Notice the extra use of the _italics_. I just finished reading The Catcher in the Rye and since he used a lot of _italics_, it rubbed off on me. I'm weird that way. Say, if somebody bolded a lot and I just read their story, I'd use a lot of bolded words in my story. I like the _italics_ because the **emphasize** certain words. I am done explaining how truly odd I am.

* * *

A few minutes later, Two-Bit came outside. He got into the car quietly and drove home. I stomped into the house and slammed the door. He didn't look too happy.

"Elizabeth," he said when he came inside. I didn't like the way 'Elizabeth' sounded then. It sounded mean. I turned around to face him. I held onto my doll's leg, the rest of her body was dangling. "Why can't I go to my friend's house without you complaining?" he asked. I wanted to cry.

"I didn't _mean_ to complain. It's just so _boring_! There's nothing for me to do. And Steve's always being a pain about me being a problem. And ya know what? I am a problem, I am, _I am_. I don't see why you bother with me! Why don't you put me in a home? It's not like you actually _want_ me!"

"_I _don't _want _you? Who told you _that_, Steve? I gave up school for you!"

"Well, ya didn't have to! I don't wanna live with you!" I screamed at him. As soon as I said it, I regretted it. He no longer seemed mad, just sad. I dropped my doll on her head and ran to him. "I didn't mean it, I didn't, I swear," I kept sobbing. I was squeezing him. "I don't wanna leave you."

"Sh," he said. He picked me up. "You're _not_ leaving me. I'm not leaving you." He carried me into the bathroom. He wet a washrag and wiped my face. "I love you a lot, Liz, don't let anybody make you believe anything else."

"Did mommy love us?" I asked him, suddenly. He was quiet for a minute, and then he nodded. "Well, why'd she leave us?"

"Well, it's 'cause she missed her mommy. She hasn't seen her in so long. When you get _really_ old, you'll be able to go see our mommy," he told me.

"Older than you?" I asked, giggling.

"Yes, older than me." I thought of something.

"Did dad?" I asked him.

"Did dad what?" he questioned.

"Did dad love us?" I asked again. He thought about it for a while.

"I guess he did, once," he answered. I gave him another hug and went to get my doll.

I sat on my bed, thinking about what Two-Bit said. Mom really missed her mom, so she went to go see her. I'll be able to see her again. But why did dad leave? Did he miss his mommy? This question kept bugging me. Finally, I put my doll down and went into the kitchen.

"Two-Bit," I said softly. "Why did dad leave?" I asked him. He stared at me.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Did he miss _his_ mommy?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he missed his mommy." I stood there for a bit, silently.

"Will we ever see him again? Do you miss him? Is it okay to miss him? Is he gonna come back? What'll happen if he comes back?" I started to fire these different questions at Two-Bit. I just got very curious.

"We might see him again. You just never know. I don't really miss him; I kinda blame him for this whole thing. You can miss him if you want because you're too young to understand-" I stopped listening to him. That made me mad. Since when was I _too young_?

"I'm _not _too young!" I shouted.

"Okay, you're not too young. You can understand," he said. He fixed his mistake. "If he comes back, you'll be able to live with him. I guess, I don't know."

"Love you," I told him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He had been sitting down on the kitchen chair and I had gotten up. I went into my room and started playing with my doll again. I got very tired, so I lay down and closed my eyes. I was only gonna close them for a little bit, but I guess I fell asleep.

"Liz," somebody called. It was Two-Bit. I opened my eyes to see him standing over me. I felt him shaking my shoulder. "I made dinner," he said.

"I'm not hungry," I whispered. I turned onto my stomach and pulled the pillow over my head. "I don't feel good," I mumbled. I lifted the pillow off of my head and turned around.

"What's wrong?" Two-Bit asked.

"My eyes hurt and I'm tired and my head hurts," I answered.

"You just need to get some sleep." He placed my quilt over me and kissed my forehead. He shut off the light and left the door opened a crack.

"Mommy," I whined a few minutes later. I was half-asleep, half-awake. I threw the blanket off of me. "Mama," I whined a little louder. There was silence. I chucked the pillow across the room. It hit a picture and knocked it to the floor. I rolled out of the bed and hit the floor. "Ma," I wailed. I could feel the tears.

"Liz," Two-Bit said. I heard him walk into the room. He picked up my blanket, pillow and me. He tossed the blanket and the pillow onto the bed and then pulled me into his lap. "Liz, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare," I told him. I wiped away my tears.

"Do you remember it?" he asked me. He sounded worried. I wondered what he was thinking about.

"It, it, it was about the day mama died. I had a dream about when she got, got, you know," I swallowed, "shot." Two-Bit hugged me.

"It'll be okay," he whispered.

"How can you say that?" I asked. I looked up at him. His face looked funny through my tears. "It wasn't 'just a dream' like mom used to tell me. She did get shot!"

"I, I just don't know what to do," he told me. "I'm not ready for this." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked him. "I don't care."

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"Right now, where do you wanna go, or what do you wanna do?"

"I want things back to the way they were. I'm not good at my job and I can't raise a kid. I don't know what to do," he told me.

"Okay, it's Saturday night. What would you have normally done?" I asked him.

"I woulda went out with a girl and then crashed at the Curtis house and drank," he answered me.

"Well, it's too late to go out with a girl," I said. "But you can go to Pony's house. I'll be fine." I was trying to make things better.

"What if the people show up tomorrow morning? You'll be home alone and then they'll take you away from me. Do you want that?" he asked me. I stayed still for a bit. I wanted Two-Bit to be happy, but I didn't want to leave him. I finally just fell asleep.

* * *

_I have one other chapter written, but other than that I'm stuck. Maybe I'll think of something, if I don't the next chapter won't be out for a bit..._


	10. Thinking

Title- Trying to Adjust

Chapter Title-

Chapter Number- 10

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

Reviewers-

**XAmberX**- Unfortunately, e-mails don't show up in reviews. If you wanna talk to me, attach the hotmail thing to the end of this penname.

**RangerDan**- Did ya ever think, that if I stopped breathing there would be no conclusion to this? You lose. (LOL)

**JamesDeanismygod**- I liked the book a lot. My friend told me to read it after I read The Perks of Being a Wallflower, which is supposed to be a modern day Catcher in the Rye I personally like The Perks of Being a Wallflower better. It's written in a letter format to this guy who remains nameless.

**Tessie26**- I don't think he would have been able too. But, you never know. I wrote a lot about that more in this chapter.

**Eternal Dragon101**- I think I wasn't a middle child for about four and a half years. My sister is going to be ten in November and I'll be fifteen in January.

**Hahukum Konn**- Of course I'll keep it going

**oOoRikku4EveroOo**- Aw, I guess it is kind of cute

**QTpie4**- Isn't it just a_ fun _age to be?

Note- I just thought of this, so sorry if it sucks.

* * *

The next morning, Two-Bit took me over to Pony's house. We ate breakfast with them and then Soda, Steve and Darry went to work. Two-Bit watched some television, and then he turned to look at Ponyboy.

"Hey, would you mind baby-sitting Liz?" he asked Ponyboy. "I got an errand to run," he answered. Ponyboy just nodded.

"I'll watch her," he answered. Two-Bit put Pony in a headlock, it looked kind of painful, but they laughed. He let go of Pony and then got into the car.

"So, what do ya wanna do?" I asked him. I made everybody bored. When I was around, there seemed to be nothing to do. Pony shrugged. "You're boring," I told him. He just nodded and went back to reading. I started to play with my doll. I pretended she was the baby and I was the mommy. I never got killed. I was always there for my baby. "Pony?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Huh?" he answered, looking up from his book.

"Were you mad at your mommy and daddy when they left you? Or were you sad?" I asked him.

"I was really sad," he answered.

"Did Darry become really boring?" I questioned. I climbed up onto the couch.

"Yeah, he spent most his time working," he replied.

"Do you still miss 'em?"

"Yeah," he told me.

"It's okay, right?" I asked. He nodded. I got off the couch and went back to playing with my doll like that conversation never happened. "When's Two-Bit coming back?" Ponyboy shrugged.

I thought of everything that had happened since my mom died. Two-Bit was taking care of me. I love him and everything but he couldn't be my mom. Two-Bit dropped out. He didn't want to do that, but I don't know why he did. He got a job and he even fought with Steve. I know he didn't _want _to, but he did.

Two-Bit came back later. I was really nervous. I didn't know what he did, but he didn't go shopping. Normally, when mom said errands, she meant shopping. But, this is Two-Bit, and with Two-Bit you never know. He took me home and I sat on the couch. He went into the kitchen.

"Two-bit, are you happy?" I asked him. "Like, do you wanna go back to school and be a regular guy again?"

"Sometimes," he answered. His back was towards me. "Why?" he asked.

"Well, I was just wonderin', 'cause I know I really begged you for stayin' with you. But I never thought about you. And what you wanted. And, and, and, I don't know," I said. "Sometimes I just want a mommy," I whispered. Two-Bit didn't say anything. He just continued on with dinner. "Are you ever mad that you have to fight with Steve?" I asked him.

"Sometimes, I don't think it's fair," he told me. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. Finally, I decided to ask the question I was thinking about all night.

"When the month's up, would you ever put me in a home?" I asked him. He just stopped. Nobody made any noise. Nothing moved. It was like everything froze. I bit the inside of my cheek and started to wring my hands.

"I don't know, would that bother you?" he asked me.

"Not really," I told him. "I'd like to be with you! But, I don't know!" Everything was still and quiet again. After a few minutes, Two-Bit told me dinner was done. I sat in the chair and started to eat the meatloaf he made. It wasn't a bad meatloaf. But, I never liked meatloaf in general. "What did you do today?" I asked him.

"Nothing, really, I just walked around for a bit. Thinking, ya know," he responded. He didn't look at me. By the way he said it; I knew we were both thinking about the same thing all day.

"You were thinkin' about this, uh, what d'ya call it? Oh, yeah, this 'situation'," I told him. He nodded. "You can't put me in a home," I said finally.

"But you just said you'd be fine with it," he reminded me.

"I don't know. I really don't wanna leave ya but at the same time I want you to be happy," I told him.

"We're just goin' to have to see what the State wants," he responded. I nodded and ate dinner. After dinner I took a shower and went to bed because I had school the next day. Part of me never wanted the end of the month to come, and part of me couldn't wait. I didn't know what to do.

I didn't get much sleep that night. I stared at the ceiling and when Two-Bit came in to check on me I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. And after all that thinkin' I got around to being mad at my mom and my dad. Why weren't they here? If they were here we wouldn't be in this mess. I rolled onto my stomach and buried my face in the pillow. I started to cry quietly. I didn't want Two-Bit to hear me.

I tried to imagine what I would've done in that situation, and to tell ya the truth; I would've sent me off without a second thought. Maybe I'm just mean, maybe, I don't know. I just have to wait and see what Two-Bit does. And next time Steve says something, I might just have to agree, but I will not fight him anymore. 'Cause now that I got to thinkin' about it. He just may be right.

* * *

_This was a weird stroke of genius. There are two ways this story can go. I'm debating it going either way. Right now I'm leaning towards one way. But who knows? You **could** sway me._


	11. NO

Title- Trying to Adjust

Chapter Title- No

Chapter Number- 11

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

Reviewers-

Random stuff about stuff- I don't know how that stuff works. Luckily, I've never been in the situation and it was a week end so I didn't feel like thinking much to use big words.

Hahukum Konn- Yeah… I don't know, some times I can write a six year old perfectly, but other times I end writing her too mature. But either way, it comes out okay because it makes her seem level-headed at times. My friends say I have the maturity of a six year old... I wish I were six again. Hey, that was only eight years ago.

RangerDan- If I stopped breathing, you'd anger people… a lot of people. Then, my mobs will come and hunt you down.

XAmberX- We'll just see what they do

Tori- Thank you

QTpie4- Don't tell anybody, but you read my mind. Fourteen is okay, but then I see my seventeen year old brother and I want to be seventeen.

Tessie26- It probably would help if Darry spoke with Two-Bit, and maybe they will. I just won't have Liz hear it because it seems weird if she knows everything.

JamesDeanismygod- Lots of people are saying that

Eternal Dragon101- I would do Two-Bit's POV, but I won't for two reasons: a) I don't like switching points of views in a story (it gets confusing) and b) I have a terrible fear of going OCC with somebody

Note- It took so long to update, I know. I've been working on co-writes right now. One is with Xocrazililkelox. (I don't know when that is coming out, and it supposedly on my name, but I dunno) It's a Curtis sister story. And the other one is with my favorite and yours: darkravenx0. It's a crossover and darkravenx0 says she's not ready to talk about it. (That'll be out once she gets online so we can add our rambles and stuff, because that is just _so _popular. It'll be on my name). Also, my internet decided to not work yesterday when I went to go add this. I don't know much about custody hearings and I am really, really lazy so I don't feel like going on the internet and searching them. This is kind of long because I had two ideas but neither of them were long enough so I kinda just smushed them together. Smush, that's a funny word.

* * *

When Steve came to pick me up form school the next day, I didn't say anything. I hoped everything would be quiet. It would be normal, well, not normal 'cause normal would be him saying mean things.

"How do you feel?" he asked me. Well, that was strange.

"Fine," I answered. Then, I thought about it. "About what?"

"About Kathy breaking up with your brother," he said.

"No she didn't," I argued.

"Yes she did. Wanna know why? It's 'cause he spends all his time with you," he said. I crossed my arms across my chest and really wished he would get to DX faster.

When he got there, I slammed the door shut and gave it a nice kick. I ran into the station and sat down on the chair and just started crying. Nobody said anything, but that was okay because I wasn't gonna answer any questions.

When Two-Bit came in I grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.

"Did you and Kathy break up?" I asked him, staring at the ground.

"Yeah," he answered. "How'd you find out?"

"Steve said it was my fault."

"Get in the car," he told me. I listened to him and he went inside. He came out a few minutes later.

I don't know what went on, but Steve never spoke to me in the car again. I guess one reason would be the bruise on his cheek. He just shot me hateful glares that would make me shiver.

* * *

I sat at that place again. The one where they said I had a month to be with Two-Bit before they made any final decisions. I was really scared. I didn't want them to take me away. I was ready to fight for it. That meant I would kick, scream, pull hair and bite people.

"Before we tell you our decision, we would like to see how Elizabeth does for a few weeks in the care of somebody else," a man said. He had a mustache and he was wearing a suit. Wait, _what_ did he say? I wouldn't be living with Two-Bit for a few weeks? That isn't fair!

"No," I shrieked. I jumped out of the metal folding chair I was sitting in. I ran over to where Two-Bit was standing and wrapped myself around his legs.

"Liz," he said picking me up. He held me closely to him. I rested me head on his shoulder. He was going to tell that man that I had to live with him. "You need to go." Wait, I need to go? Who are you and what have you done to my brother? I picked my head up and looked at him. His eyes were shiny. He handed me to the man, but I grabbed onto his shirt. He pried my fingers off and let the man hold me. Then, he backed up so I couldn't grab onto him. I leaned over and bit the man's ear. He flinched a little, but only tightened his grip.

"Lemme go," I hollered. He shook his head and turned to Two-Bit.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mathews, I really am," he told Two-Bit. Was he just making that up? If he really was sorry, would he have been taking me away from my brother? The man took me to a car and buckled me up. "We'll go to you house, Mr. Mathews, so you can get some of her clothes." Two-Bit nodded. As the man pulled out of the parking lot, I cried. I cried the whole way home as we followed Two-Bit. Why couldn't I be in his car?

The man pulled into the road alongside our house. He parked the car and locked the doors. He followed Two-Bit into our house. I was trying to figure out whether I should unlock the car doors and make a run for it. As I was about to, the man and Two-Bit reappeared. He was holding a suitcase. He put the suitcase in the back of the car and rolled down the car windows.

Two-Bit stuck his head into the window. He also stuck his hand in. He was holding something. He remembered my doll. I took it from him and wiped my eyes. I put her down and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"When will I get to see you again?" I asked him. The guy said a few weeks, but maybe he told Two-Bit the actual truth.

"Hopefully no longer than a month," he answered. He gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I love you," he told me. I returned the kiss with one on his cheek.

"I love you too," I replied. I remembered I really was leaving Two-Bit for a while. I could pretend it was a long sleep over, but it was hard. I didn't know where I was going. He pulled his head out of the window, but I reached for him. He pulled away too fast, so I couldn't pull him back down. He back up and waved as the car pulled away from the house. I kept on wailing.

"Could you be quiet?" the man snapped. I turned to look at him. He wasn't a very nice man. I sniffled a bit, but held back my tears.

"Where am I going?" I asked him.

"Away from here," he replied. I muttered a few words I heard Two-Bit say once. They were the kind of words that mom told me never to say. I tried to keep my mind off of everything that was happening. I kept repeating my phone number over and over in my head. '_Nine-six-oh one-oh-four-oh, nine-six-oh one-oh-four-oh_.' That wasn't working because it made me think of my house. I wiped a tear off of my cheek and picked up my doll.

* * *

_Random numbers make up the home phone number. Do **not** call it unless you feel like it and then you might get somebody or you might not. But, it'd be funny if you did._


	12. Welcome To The Whitfield's

Title- Trying to Adjust

Chapter Title- Welcome to the Whitfield's

Chapter Number- 12

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

Reviewers-

QTpie4- Of course great minds think a like. Maybe Two-Bit visits her… maybe…

Tikagem- Glad to have you back. My mom did that to me once, and it was a tragedy

XAmberX- That's not my phone number… I said they were random numbers. Maybe it's the cell. (J/K)

Hahukum Konn- I think her home is nice. I couldn't bear to have Liz get hurt. (Child abuse is wrong! When I read about Johnny I had to cringe)

Eternal Dragon101- Was this quick enough? I had to rewrite the chapter because the old one was not quite right.

oOoRikku4EveroOo- Sorry about it being depressing

Note- Yeah, sorry it took so long. I would've had this up early but I had pit band. We're putting on 'My Fair Lady'

* * *

I closed my eyes and eventually I fell asleep. I think I did, at least, I must have. The man was shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked out the window. I didn't recognize this place. It was so far from home. Was I still in the same state?

I looked at the house that stood in front of me. It looked bigger than the one I had been living in. The man grabbed my hand and started to walk up to the door. I resisted a little, put he turned and looked at me. I started to go out of fear. He put my suit case in my other hand. He knocked on the door and a short, fat, woman came out. She was wearing a dark blue dress and her hair was in a bun.

"Hello," she said, smiling. She looked at the man and then down towards me.

"Hello, are you Mrs. Whitfield?" The man asked.

"Yes, yes I am. I guess you are Mr. Harrington with the foster child. Oh, wow, what a skinny little girl she is!" The woman exclaimed. I blushed and looked up at her. "We'll fix that," she said kindly. I smiled.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

I didn't know what to do. I wasn't happy about being here, but this lady, Mrs. Whitfield, seemed so nice. Finally, I decided I could at least tell her my name.

"Elizabeth _Mathews_," I told her, stressing the Mathews.

"Come on in, then. Oh, don't worry about your bags. I'll have Jim get them," she told me. I put down the suitcase the man, Mr. Harrington, had almost thrown at me. "Jim," she shouted into the house. A man came out and looked at her. "Please take Elizabeth's bags into the spare room." He grumbled, but picked up the suitcase and brought it inside. She took my hand and led me inside, Mr. Harrington followed.

I looked around the room. It was fairly large, but it looked crowded. All the furniture and stuff was pushed into a small section, leaving a bunch of empty floor. Mrs. Whitfield led the two of us into the kitchen where she told us to sit. She started to talk to Mr. Harrington.

"Jim and I are so happy to have a foster child. We can't have kids, you know. Would you like some milk dear? We always wanted a big family, but then, we found out that Jim has a little problem. So, we have this big house and nobody to live in it with us. Oh, yes, occasionally my parents, or the in-laws come in from Kentucky or Connecticut and spend the week end, but it's never exciting. Would you like a cookie dear?" She had already given me a glass of milk so I nodded and she handed me a warm chocolate chip cookie. "It's really boring. Jim works most of the time, and I work occasionally on the weekdays. I just want to put this house to use. And having a child around would be so thrilling."

"Mrs. Whitfield, you do understand that this may be only temporary?" Mr. Harrington asked.

"Oh yes, I know, but hopefully it works out. Elizabeth looks like such a pleasure."

"Yes, she is," he said. I could tell he was lying. Mrs. Whitfield came up behind me and started to play with my hair. I jerked my head away.

"No," I said sternly. I glared at her and she just looked at me, unmoved.

"Okay, then," she said, sounding surprised. "I'll have Jim show you to your room. Jim," she called again.

"What is it Terry?" He answered.

"Please show little Elizabeth to her room."

"Okay, dear," he said, coming into the kitchen. I got out of the chair and followed him down the hallway. He led me into a small room. In the middle of it was a bed that was almost the same size as my mommy's. There was a doll placed on the pillow. She looked brand new. At the edge of the bed were my suitcases. "I guess we should put your clothes into the closet," he told me. "Terry will just make us do it later," he said, smiling. He opened up my suit case. "Well, you don't have a lot of clothes. Terry will love to go shopping with you." I just nodded. Mommy used to take me shopping. I wanted to go home. "What's on your mind, oh, gosh, what did Terry say your name was, Elizabeth? What's on your mind, Elizabeth?"

"I wanna go home," I told him, looking at my feet. I tried to hold back the tears.

"Oh, dear, you can't go home yet," he told me. He tried to hug me. I started to cry and I pushed him away. I sat down in the middle of the floor and started to cry. "Oh boy," he muttered. "Terry, can you come here?" He called.

Terry and Mr. Harrington came in.

"Oh, my," Terry said softly. She walked over to me and placed her arms around me. I bit her arm and kicked at her. She backed away and I started to cry louder.

"I wanna go home! I want Two-Bit! I wanna go _home_!"

"Dear, this is your home for now," Terry tried to tell me.

"No," I shouted at her. I got up and ran out of the house. I went an area with a bunch of trees and sat at the trunk of one. "I just want my brother," I whispered to nobody. I wrapped my arms around my body and let the tears roll down my cheeks.

* * *

_Okay, that was sort of sad. Just tell me what you think. I believe this story will have like four more chapters. Yeah, four seems alright._


	13. Here He Comes

Title- Trying to Adjust

Chapter Title- Here He Comes

Chapter Number- 13

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

Reviewers-

Sodaschick- Maybe Two-Bit comes, maybe he doesn't. I can't give away any details.

Steph- You'll have to wait to find out. I don't know yet.

oOoDancingQueenoOo- Yeah, it is sort of sad

Hahukum Konn- Here's the next chapter

QTpie4- Well, of course, great minds _do_ think alike.

Eternal Dragon101- I'm the quickest author you know? Wow, that's cool. I could never, ever put Liz into a bad home. She's too sweet.

Note- I'm so excited. I got to my friend's band play the other night. They did two Green Day songs; When I Come Around and Geek Stink Breath. (I'm not gonna count Dominated Love Slave because Kenny was laughing to hard to finish- they did it as a sort of joke. Chris sang Iron Man. Chris is drums and Kenny is bass. They don't normally sing) They sounded awesome. They also have their own songs like Welcome to Ameridise. I tried to record When I Come around and that last one, but my camera was being dumb and its sound quality sucked. Besides, for When I Come Around, everybody was singing. **Emmit on Acid- YOU GUYS ROCKED! (I GOT A TEE-SHIRT!)** -Sings- 'Jesus freaks and freedom fries, welcome to Ameridise' this one's from another song: 'There's no such thing as beauty when you're living in a black and white world'

* * *

I sat at the tree until Terry, Jim and Mr. Harrington came and found me. They all tried to talk to me, but I didn't say anything to any of them. I didn't plan on it either.

"What will get her to talk?" Jim asked out loud.

"I don't know, but if she continues to sit here, I'm going to need to call somebody," Mr. Harrington told them. I got up and dusted off my bottom. I walked over to the porch and sat on the old rocking chair. I hugged my legs to my body and rested my head on my knees. I started to cry again.

"Elizabeth, darling, would you like another cookie?" Terry asked me.

"No," I shouted at her, loudly. I started to scream again.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Whitfield; can I use your phone?" Mr. Harrington asked.

"Go right ahead. Jim, please show Mr. Harrington where the phone is." Jim grumbled. He seemed to do everything for Terry. "Oh, baby, please, tell me. What's wrong?" Terry asked me when they left. I shook my head.

I remembered I had left my doll in Mr. Harrington's car, so I got up and opened the door. I climbed inside and grabbed her, squeezing her tightly. I climbed back on the rocking chair. Mr. Harrington and Jim came back outside.

"Somebody is on their way," he told the two.

"Are they going to take her away?" Terry asked.

"No, no, no, no, they're just going to comfort her," he answered. I tried to think of who it could be. It had gotten dark before anybody came. I heard a noisy car pull up along the house. I didn't look up, I was still crying.

"Liz, Lizzy, Sh, Sh, it's me, it's Two-Bit," my brother said. I looked up and sure enough there was Two-Bit. I raised my arms like I wanted to be picked up. It was something I did when I was two. Two-Bit picked me up and I rested my head on his shoulder. "What's wrong Lizzy?" he asked me.

"I don't wanna be here. I wanna be home with you," I told him.

"You need to try this for a few weeks," he answered. I shook my head no. I wiped some tears out of my eyes.

"Why, can't I stay with you?" I asked him.

"Liz, we went over this before. Please, just do this, for me?"

"No," I said again. He sighed and sat down on the rocking chair. He peeled me off of him and stared at me. He looked kind of upset. "Were you busy?" I asked him.

"No, not really," he told me.

"What were you doing?" I asked him.

"The gang came over our house. I had ordered a bunch of pizzas."

"Was Steve there?" I asked him. I hoped he was miserable that I was gone. I would laugh, except that I was really sad.

"Yes, yes he was," Two-Bit told me.

"Was he happy I was gone?" I asked him.

"I don't know," Two-Bit answered. I sighed and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Take me home," I begged.

"Lizzy, for a few weeks this is your home. But I need to go. I have work tomorrow morning."

"Can I come with you?" I asked.

"Lizzy," he said in a warning tone.

"Fine, fine, I was just wondering!"

"Maybe I can put you to bed. Can I?" he asked Mr. Harrington, Jim, and Terry.

"Sure, sure, go ahead," Terry said.

"Show me to your room," Two-bit told me. I got up and tugged on his hand. I led him inside. "Wow, this is big," he commented. I nodded. He picked me up and sat me on the bed. I pulled down the sheets and then slid underneath them. I pushed the new doll off the bed and held my doll. Two-Bit put the suitcase on the floor. "This room is too clean," he told me. I nodded in agreement. He took some of my clothes out of the suitcase and threw them around the room. I tried not to laugh, but I did. "Good-night, Liz," he told me. He kissed my forehead.

"Good-night, Two-Bit," I replied. I kissed his cheek. He walked to the doorway and shut off the light.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," I echoed. I really did love him. He walked out. I listened for a while.

"I'm Two-Bt Mathews, Liz's older brother," he said.

"Hello, I'm Terry Whitfield and this is my husband Jim. It's really nice to meet you, it's a shame it was under these circumstances."

"Yes, well, I just thought I'd give you my phone number," he said.

"Sure, and thank you," Terry said. She was really nice. Her voice was soft.

"Well, um, here's my phone number. I'll see you in a few weeks," he said.

"Good-bye, Two-Bit," Terry said. I felt a tear roll down my face. Now Two-Bit was leaving. I was left in a strange house with strange people. "Oh, Mr. Harrington, you're leaving? Okay, then, good-bye to you too." I stared at the ceiling. It wasn't full of cracks like the one at home. I started to sniffle. Finally, I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. I wondered if I would end up going to a new school. Tomorrow was Saturday, though. "Good-Night, Elizabeth," I heard Terry say.

"Have a good-night's sleep," Jim said. I smiled; at least these people were nice. I'd rather be with my brother, if you ask me.

* * *

_-Singing- From Long Island to Lebonon. Oh, hey, you guys are finished? Just be lucky I only type this and you aren't **really** hearing me sing. In simpler terms; I suck. Review and let me know how I did._


	14. What a Nice Surprise

Title- Trying to Adjust

Chapter Title- What a Nice Surprise

Chapter Number­- 14

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

Reviewers-

Eternal Dragon101- Sorry you had to wait long for this update. Normally, I'm pretty good at updating.

QTpie4- Oh, thank you, I hope you like the long waited for chapter.

Hahukum Konn- Thanks and sorry for the wait.

JamesDeanismygod- Tell me about being busy, sorry for the wait.

XAmberX- Green Day rocks. I have 67 songs on my iPod and a fair amount of them are Green Day songs.

Note- That must have been the longest you ever had to wait for an update. I'm sorry you had to wait that long. I made my confirmation on the 19th and I wasn't really able to get on the computer on the twentieth. I got sick on the twenty first and shortly after my brother informed me that the computer had a virus and the internet was down. He fixed it, but it came back shortly after. So, after MUCH waiting… here it is!

* * *

I woke up and screamed. This wasn't my bed, this wasn't my room. Where was I? And then, it hit me. The previous day's events came flooding back to me. I whimpered. I started to get angry at my mom for leaving me, but then I remembered it wasn't her fault. I wiped my eyes and started to think of who I could be mad at. Then it hit me, I could be mad at my dad. My brother always was. I walked into the kitchen, where Terry was cooking. She smiled at me and I sat down.

"Would you like a pancake, sweetheart?" she asked. I was about to say no when she cut me off. "They have chocolate chips," she kind of sang. My mouth watered. I hadn't had chocolate chip pancakes in a long time.

"Yes, please," I answered. She placed three small pancakes in front of me and then a glass.

"Do you like your orange juice with or without pulp?" she asked.

"With," I answered. She grabbed a container and poured some of the orange juice into the glass. I gave her a smile and took a sip. I quickly drank my orange juice and ate the pancakes while they were still warm.

"What do we have on our to-do list today?" she asked out loud. "We need to sign you up for a few weeks at the school down the block, get you some clothes and go grocery shopping. How does that sound?"

"Good," I said.

"Okay, now go get dressed. If we hurry, we might have time to go to Dairy Queen or something. Oh, and I think my car might need some gas," she said. I ran into my room and grabbed my jeans with the ripped knees and a big Mickey Mouse tee-shirt that used to be my brothers. I laced up my shoes and brushed my teeth and then my hair. "Wonderful," Terry said and led me out the door. She let me sit in the passenger side.

First, I was signed up at some very fancy school and I needed a uniform. So, I got fitted for a skirt and a fancy shirt of some sort. I really don't know. Then, Terry got me a new pair of sneakers and saddle shoes for my uniform. They were kind of tight on my feet, but she said I needed to wear them in. So, I got to wear them all day. I also got a few pair of jeans and some shirts. She got some groceries and then she went home to put them in the ice box. I stayed in the car.

"Okay, so we can go to Dairy Queen for lunch and then get gas, or gas before lunch?" she asked me.

"Well, I'm kind of hungry," I answered.

"Okay then, to Dairy Queen for lunch," she said and drove to Dairy Queen. I got some chicken nuggets and an ice cream sundae. "So, Jim expects us home around four and it's two o'clock now, we still need to get gas, what do you wanna do?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Well, let's go get some gas. Oh, gosh, where's that one gas station?" she asked herself. She pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive. I wasn't paying attention, I was examining the nuts in my ice cream sundae. "Could you fill my car up?" Terry asked.

"Sure thing ma'am. Wait- Liz, is that you?" I turned my head at the mention of my name. I gasped and put down my sundae. I opened the car door.

"Soda," I said happily, as I hugged him.

"So, this is the lady taking care of you?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Is Two-Bit here?" I asked. He only worked mornings on Saturdays.

"Lemme go check," he answered. He ran into the service station.

"Soda, what the hell are ya babbling about this time?" I heard Two-Bit ask a few minutes later. I turned my head and saw him. I took a running start and leaped onto him. "Lizzy, wow, you really are here. What are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Whitfield is gettin' gas," I explained. "Hey Steve," I said, casually.

"What are _you _doing back here?" he asked. "Come to bother your brother some more?" Steve had always been mean to me, but never in front of Two-Bit. Two-Bit set me down and turned to face Steve.

"Just because you had a fight with you dad, it doesn't mean you can take it out on my little sister, ya got it?" Two-Bit asked. Steve made a 'humph' noise and wento back to the service station.

"Elizabeth, it is getting close to three and we really need to start heading back! I'd hate to keep Jim waiting."

"Go, Lizzy," Two-Bit told me. He bent down and I kissed his cheek.

"See ya soon," I told him. He nodded. I got back into Terry's car.

"Well, wasn't that a pleasant surprise. Does your brother work here?" Terry asked.

"No, I don't think so, just his friends," I answered her.

"Oh, how nice, I suppose you used to live around here too?" she asked. I nodded. "Care to show me where?" she wondered. I nodded. "Well, give me some directions." I told her how to get my house. I pointed out which house I lived in on the block. "You lived _there_?" she asked me, sounding surprised.

"I lived there with my brother, my mom, and my dad. Well, before my dad left and my mom died," I explained.

"Oh, that's so sad. Well, I think Jim would like us home now." She drove us back. I saw him standing in the backyard grilling something.

"Have you ever had lamb, Elizabeth?" Jim asked me. I shook my head. "Well, these are lamb chops, you gonna try some?" I nodded. "That's a good girl."

"Elizabeth, could you go inside? Jim and I need to talk about a few things in private." I nodded and opened the back door, but I left it slightly open so I could hear.

* * *

_Was it worth the wait? As a special treat, I won't have you wait that long for the next chapter. I really didn't mean to do that to you guys._


	15. Calling

Title- Trying to Adjust

Chapter Title- Calling

Chapter Number­- 15

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

Reviewers-

JamesDeanismygod- You hadn't reviewed in a while and I hadn't updated for about a week, it works out…

Eternal Dragon101- Hopefully this wasn't as long of a wait as the last one.

Hahukum Konn- Oh, thank you

XAmberX- Oh, yes, of course I did…

QTpie4- Poor, poor Liz

oOoRikku4EveroOo- This update wasn't as quick as usual, but quicker than last time

Note- So, anyway, here is the chapter. You're probably still mad at me for not updating pretty quickly last time so I'll stop blabbering.

* * *

I stood near the back door, trying to listen to what Terry and Jim could be talking about.

"Isn't she an angel, Jim?" Terry asked.

"Yeah," Jim answered. It didn't sound sarcastic. It was a plain, old, 'yeah'.

"I found out where she used to live before. Jim, she can't go back to that place. Can't you talk the judge into something?" Terry asked. Wait, I liked these people and all, but I liked my old home.

"Terry, that isn't fair. Besides, what do you think a judge is going to do? Let her live with her brother on one low income in _that_ neighborhood? I make more than he will ever in his life and we live in a better neighborhood."

"Yeah, I know, but it would be like insurance," Terry said.

"Terry, no, I will not pay off the judge. Let her poor brother at least stand a chance. Oh, that Harrington guy called. He needs you to call him back about something." I hoped it wasn't about me. I hoped they didn't want me staying there forever. I wouldn't do it. I went into the living room and turned on the television. I figured Terry would be coming in to call Mr. Harrington and I didn't want to be caught listening. Terry walked in and sat on the couch next to me. She reached over to the end table and picked up the telephone. She slid her finger into the hole and span the dial around.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Whitfield, is Mr. Harrington there? Oh, hello, Mr. Harrington. Yes, Jim said you called. Well, that does sound interesting. I will have to talk to Jim about that." Terry brought the phone down and covered the part that you speak into with her hand. "Elizabeth, be a dear and get Jim for me." I did as I was told. Terry and Jim started to talk about things and there was a lot of agreeing. "Mr. Harrington, we would be delighted," she said finally. I gulped; I hoped it wasn't about me.

"Hey Liz," Jim said picking me up. "You're going to have somebody to play with."

"Jim, she won't. This girl is sixteen. I'm pretty sure she won't be playing with somebody ten years younger than her."

"That's true. Well, you can annoy her."

"I don't want a sister! I don't want a new school! I don't want a new home! I want my own brother, in my old home with my old school!" I shouted. Jim set me down and I ran into my room. Wait, not my room, the room I was staying in. I slammed the door and slid under the bed and started to cry.

"Elizabeth, baby, we didn't mean to upset you. We thought you'd be excited," Terry called. "Elizabeth, come on out, it's time for dinner."

"No," I shouted to her. "I'm not coming out! I want my brother! I want Two-Bit!" I shrieked. "I want Darry, and Pony, and Soda and heck, even Steve! I wanna go home! I don't wanna be here!" I yelled. I'd rather have Steve bothering me than be at this house.

"Would you like to call your brother?" Jim asked. That sounded nice. I crawled out from underneath the bed. I opened the door and looked up at him.

"That'd be nice," I said. He smiled.

"Well, you know where the phone is. Do you know your home phone number?" he asked me. I nodded. I ran into the living room and dialed the phone number. It rang twice and somebody picked up.

'Hello," Two-bit said.

"Two-Bit, it's me, Lizzy. Come pick me up, please?" I asked him.

"Liz, I can't pick you up. You need to stay there," he told me.

"I don' wanna," I whined, with tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Don't cry on me," he said.

"I'm not gonna cry," I said, using my free hand to brush away the tears. "They're gettin' another kid and she's gonna be older than me," I told Two-Bit.

"Is this bothering you?" he asked.

"Uh-huh, 'cause I'm afraid she'll try to replace you," I whined.

"Nobody will replace me. I'll be at the DX every Saturday around 2 if you ever wanna see me. You can have that lady drive you there. I'm sure she has the money to spare for gas," he said.

"Yeah, I guess so. I love you," I told him.

"I love you too, Liz, good bye," he said. I heard the phone get disconnected. I put the phone down and I walked into the kitchen. My food was already cut up and everything. There was a Pepsi bottle next to my plate.

"I hope you like Pepsi," Terry said. I nodded.

"So, Terry what do we know about this girl?" Jim asked.

"She comes from an abusive home that is filled with drugs and alcohol, her family has money. Her name is Caroline. She's sixteen, and she already went to this school. We'll be able to adopt her right away if we want."

"When is she coming?" I asked Terry, sticking a green bean in my mashed potato.

"Later tonight or tomorrow morning. I'm not sure. But you need to be on your best behavior because Mr. Harrington will be here again," she warned. And that's when I thought of an idea.

* * *

_Yes, I have a thing with green beans in mashed potatoes. (Winnie does it in 'Dealing with It' once. I think it's the chapter Ronnie introduces Josh to her parents.) So drop a review and tell me what you think  
_


	16. Caroline

Title- Trying to Adjust

Chapter Title- Caroline

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders.

Reviewers-

Hahukum Konn- I'm _trying _to update quickly.

QTpie4- and you'll find out

Eternal Dragan101- Was this quick enough?

oOoRikku4everoOo- Yeah, she's older… and you meet her in this chapter.

XAmberX- Lookie, look, I thank you down there in my 'Note' section! I love that Note section. It's my personal space for any random nonsense I feel like saying.

* * *

Note-­ I was reading my_ Cosmo Girl _magazine for the month of November. It had Mariah on the cover and it says "_Mariah on Mean Girls, **Matt Dillon**, and 'The Meltdown'." _So, of course I had to go read it and on Mariah's top five list, The Outsiders was on it. I dunno, that was just kinda cool. ('Cause The Outsiderskicks ass!) I have to thank XAmberX for the weird idea behind this. She told me Caroline should be a murderer, of course, she isn't, but it made me think of the different things I could do with the character. And, she pushed me to update- you all must thank her! I love Halloween. My family hates it, but I love it. I can spray my hair black, paint my nails black and act like the real me without getting, like, grounded. _Look for Love_ people, _Look for Love_!

After dinner, I went into my room and got some of my old clothes out. I pulled on them really hard and tore parts of them. I knotted my hair and then got dressed in an old Mickey Mouse tee-shirt and a pair of ripped up jeans. I played around in the backyard for a bit, getting some mud on my clothes and in my hair.

Mr. Harrington came when it was dark. I was still outside, hiding in the trees. When he got out of his car I ran to him and screamed 'boo'. He looked at me like I was weird. I watched a girl step out of the back of the car, hauling a bag. She had long, dark brown hair and was very thin and kind of short. She wore glasses and a skirt that flowed behind her as she walked. She seemed to have trouble walking.

"Hiya, I'm Liz," I said. "These people here are really nasty," I lied. Mr. Harrington looked down at me.

"I'm Caroline," she whispered. I don't know why, but I seemed to like her. "Are they your parents?" she asked me. I shook my head 'no'.

"They're the family I'm living with while they decide if I can live with my brother or not. My mommy was killed," I said, whispering the last part.

"Oh," was all she said. I grabbed her hand and led her inside.

"Terry, this is Caroline," I said.

"Hello Caroline, oh my, Liz you're very dirty. Are you hungry Caroline? We have some cookies over there and some milk in the fridge." I think Terry always made cookies. Caroline nodded and grabbed a small oatmeal raisin cookie. I reached up and grabbed a big one. "Caroline, dear, you can have more than one," Terry told her. "Jim, show Caroline to her room, and take her bag, too." Jim was doing everything for Terry again. It made me laugh. I followed Jim and Caroline into another spare room. Terry was talking to Mr. Harrington.

Jim put the bag on the bed and left the two of us alone.

"Go away," she said to me harshly as I opened my mouth to say something. "Go and play with your little dolls. Leave me alone," she said again. I backed out of the room and almost went to my own. Why was she mean to me? I shut the door and stood outside it, trying to hear her. The door opened and she pushed me away. "I said 'go away', do you not understand?"

I did the only sensible thing. I pushed her back. She stared at me and started to breathe heavily. I shrieked and she chased me around the house. She ended up tripping so I went back to make sure she was okay. It was all a game to me. She grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. I screamed as I Banged my chin on the hard, wood floor. She got up and pulled me up by my collar.

"You oughtta listen to me twerp, if you ever wanna see your brother again." She kicked me and then went back to her room.

"I hate you," I screamed. I went into the kitchen where Mr. Harrington, Terry and Jim were discussing things.

"Hello Elizabeth," Jim said.

"I don't like her," I stated.

"We heard," Jim responded.

"She hurt me," I told him, pointing to my chin.

"Oh, baby," Terry said, picking me up. She filled a glass with water and told me to spit out the water. I didn't ask why, I just did as I was told. She pulled down my bottom lip. "You lost a tooth," she stated. I felt around with my tongue and there was a space there. I went back to where I fell and I picked up a little red object. I put spit on my finger and cleaned it off with the spit and the bottom of my shirt. It was my tooth. I handed it back to Terry. "Okay, now you need to put this under your pillow for the tooth fairy." Terry said. I had heard about the tooth fairy in school. Most kids got a dime for their tooth. That's neat.

I walked to my room and put my tooth underneath the pillow. Caroline was coming out of the room.

"Where's your bathroom?" she asked. I pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "I heard you lost your tooth. Congratulations squirt, now the tooth fairy can come. You have to do special things, otherwise the tooth fairy will kill you," Caroline said matter-of-factly. I stared at her. "Yeah, I know the tooth fairy, she was my best friend's mom's cousin's kid's friend. I _could_ put in a good word for you." I nodded, looking up at her. "But you need to do things for me first."

I didn't want to die. I was willing to do anything for Caroline, even though I despised her.

* * *

_I was only going to make this sixteen chapters, but than this idea came to me. Sorry for the delay, I was busy with essays, Halloween and I got an idea for a fiction story that I'm writing. Its 19 pages long. It'll be on Fiction press when I'm done with it. You can search me; I'm DotCom._


	17. Dirty Work

Title- Trying to Adjust

Chapter Title- Dirty Work

Chapter Number- 17

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders.

Reviewers-

XAmberX- Of course it's awesome. I'm an awesome person

QTpie4- Nobody likes her…

Eternal Dragon101- She might get nicer; when she wants something.

Hahukum Konn- Yes, Caroline is a bad girl. Here's an update.

Note- Um yeah… tried not to make you wait, some important stuff on the bottom about updating though.

* * *

"Did you ever see that guy drink?" Caroline asked me. I shrugged. "Tonight, you need to go and see if he has any beer," she ordered. I nodded. She smiled and rubbed my head, making my hair all messy. "I could become used to you, kid," she said finally. I combed my hair with my fingers. I still didn't like her, I wouldn't. And it didn't matter what she said. That's a fact.

That night, I did as I had been asked to do. I didn't want to get hurt by the tooth fairy. I went into the kitchen and found some beer. I told Caroline they had some and she asked me to get her some. I pulled a bottle away from the others and brought it back to her room. She smiled and said she would tell the tooth fairy I was good. I left the room and went to sleep, but first I made sure my tooth was safely tucked underneath my pillow.

When I woke up, there was a quarter underneath my pillow. It was shiny. That was better than all of my friends. They got dimes, but I got a whole quarter. I ran into the kitchen to see Terry and show her. She smiled and gave me a hug. I went back to my room to hide it and when I was coming out, Caroline grabbed my arm.

"Listen, I got the tooth fairy to give you a quarter. Now, you must do something else for me or she'll steal it from you. I need to go out, distract Terry while I leave. I don't want questions asked." She let go of my arm and I nodded. I didn't want my quarter stolen. I rubbed my arm where she squeezed and walked into the kitchen.

"So, Terry, what are we doing today?" I asked her. I was facing the door, while Terry's back was to it. I watched as Caroline pulled the keys off the hook and went back to her room. A few seconds later, I saw her outside. I figured she climbed out the window. Two-Bit used to do that. That was before he found out mom knew where he was going. I hoped Caroline wasn't going to bars as well.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" She asked, looking at me. I shrugged.

"Stay ho- here," I answered. I didn't want to call this place home. At least, not yet; I still had time before they decided what to do with me. She nodded and I went to play in the yard. I figured I would see Caroline coming down the street in the car and I would be able to distract Terry. I was able to successfully distract Terry when Caroline came home. Caroline thanked me and gave me a dime.

The next morning I had to get dressed in the uniform I had for school. I didn't like the way it felt, but Terry said it was required. I grabbed my backpack and Terry drove Caroline and I to the school. Caroline met up with a bunch of her friends and pulled something out of her backpack. I couldn't tell what it was; I didn't ask.

Caroline shooed me away so I walked and looked for room 101. I found it and sat in a seat in the back. I hated the front, I don't know why.

The teacher called me from to the front when class began. I received a few looks and somebody yelled 'greaser' out. I turned red and tried hard not to cry. I was successful. This never happened in my old school.

At the end of the day I met Terry outside. We waited in the car for Caroline and when she came she handed Terry a few slips of paper. Terry frowned and sighed; Caroline said nothing. I wanted to know what was going on but I wasn't going to ask.

Back at the house, I sat at the kitchen table and started to do my homework. Terry placed a glass of milk and a brownie in front of me. I smiled and thanked her, but continued to do my homework. After I was done, I headed back to my room. I was almost in there, free from Caroline when I heard her call my name.

"I need you to distract the lady again," she ordered. "I'll give you a dime." A dime was a lot of money so I nodded.

"Hey, Terry," I called, walking into the kitchen. "Where's the nearest park?" I asked. She smiled.

"Would you like to go to the park?" she asked. I nodded. "It's within walking distance. Go get your coat and I'll take you there for a half hour." I grabbed my coat and waved 'bye' to Caroline. She grinned and nodded.

* * *

_I wanted to get this update in quickly. I hate to make you wait and right now I just can't write anymore. My family is in this big fight and my mom's in tears and screaming, my dad's yelling at her and my brother and my brother's being a wise ass. I can't write under these conditions and things have been going on that I can't deal with. This story will be longer than I expected because the chapters will be shorter. I want to get this finished incase things get so bad and I need to go to the extreme._

_Anyway- drop me a review and make me smile. (And that sounded _so _emo.)_


	18. Another Call

Title- Trying to Adjust

Chapter Title- Another Call

Chapter Number- 18

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders.

Reviewers-

Eternal Dragon101- Thanks for the review and I might e-mail you some time to talk. Things have been a _little _better over here.

XAmberX- (Puts on a really big, fake smile), are you happy now?

Hahukum Konn- You'll find out if she gets busted if you read.

Sodaschick- I updated fairly quickly, I think.

QTpie4- She's a bad girl.

Note- I know I said twenty, it will be twenty. I had the weirdest stroke of creativity.

* * *

Terry walked me to the park and I sat on the swings. I noticed they were a lot nicer than the ones from the park near my house. They were all the same length. Sometimes, the older kids would flip them around until they were all different lengths. They didn't have bad words on them and the grass was cut nice and even. I could tell I wasn't in my side of the town anymore.

I rocked myself back and forth seeing how high I could go. I wanted my friend over here with me so we could see who could jump the farthest. I missed my home.

"Terry, you want be to be happy, right?" I asked. I was trying to buy Caroline more time. If I got a dime every time I did her a favor, I'd be pretty rich.

"Well, yeah, why?" She asked. She was staring at me.

"Well, then, at the end of the month or whenever, would you send me back to my brother?" I questioned, hopefully.

"Oh, Elizabeth, I'd love for you to be happy, but I care about your health and safety. I'm sorry, but you really should stay here. It's getting quite late, Jim is probably wondering where we are," she stated. I sighed and got off the swing. I followed her to her house.

The car was safely in the drive way when we got to the house. I was relieved. I could collect my dime in peace now.

"Liz, go on ahead, I need to get the mail," she told me. I nodded and went straight to Caroline's room. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Liz," I said, acting tuff. Tuff was the word we used back at home for cool. I don't know what they use here.

"Oh, gosh, you're back, is that lady inside?" she asked me.

"No, she went to go get the mail," I told Caroline. I opened the door. Caroline was sitting on the floor with a bunch of her friends. They were all smoking and drinking. I hated the smell and shut the door.

"Could you distract her for five more minutes? I'll give you another dime," she bargained. I said okay and went outside with Terry.

"Terry, I think I dropped something at the park. Could you take me back to look for it?" I asked, not going into details.

"Only for ten minutes; we really should start making dinner then." I nodded and she took me to the park. I _dropped_ my quarter into the grass and picked it up, triumphantly after searching around for a bit. I showed it to Terry and she smiled. We went back to the house. Caroline was in the living room watching the television. She had gotten everybody cleared out.

When I came in, she reached into her pocket and pulled out twenty cents. Terry didn't see her give it to me; it would save Caroline a lot of trouble.

The next few days went like that. I'd help Caroline and depending on what I did I earned ten or twenty cents. I was very pleased with myself.

Then, the worst happened.

I walked into Caroline's room to see if she needed anything. I loved the idea of having money and I was up to a dollar and a half now. Caroline was on her bed. She looked funny. She was very pale and thinner than ever. I had noticed she wasn't very hungry at dinner lately. She smelt of alcohol. I started to panic and I ran to get Terry. Terry wasn't home and neither was Jim. Caroline was supposed to be babysitting me.

I did the next most logical thing. I called Mr. Harrington. I had looked in Terry's address book for his phone number.

"Mr. Harrington, its Elizabeth Mathews. I know you're probably busy, but that girl that's living with me, Terry and Jim supposed to be baby sitting me. The only problem is she's passed out. Could you come check on her?" I asked. He grumbled something and finally said 'sure'. I thanked him and started to pace the floors.

Mr. Harrington finally came and I showed him to Caroline's room. He frowned when he saw her and called somebody. A few minutes later an ambulance came and Caroline was being loaded onto a stretcher. Mr. Harrington stayed with me until Terry and Jim came home.

"Why, hello Mr. Harrington, what a pleasant surprise," Terry exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, it'd be pleasant if the circumstances were different. Little Elizabeth here called me. The girl, Caroline was watching her when she passed out. Caroline had been taken to the hospital. However, I'm not sure this will help you win custody of Elizabeth. Caroline was drunk and on drugs. She was also pretty skinny, malnourished I'd say. On the other hand, Elizabeth looks fine. The hearing will be scheduled sooner than we expected though."

"Oh," was all Terry managed to get out. I felt a little bad; I had been helping Caroline get drunk. The good part was I could be going back to Two-Bit. I tried not to smile, but I couldn't help it. "I swear, I have never given her drugs or alcohol and she always eats. It's your fault, Jim, you _insist _on having alcohol here!" She turned to face him and frowned. I could tell she was angry. I quietly crept into my room to celebrate my victory.

* * *

_Decisions, decisions, I know where I'm going with this... you just need to review to find out. So, um, review... please? Because… I'm at ninety-eight reviews and I want a hundred (now I'm whining)._


	19. Hopefully

Title-Trying to Adjust

Chapter Title- Hopefully

Chapter Number- 19

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders

Reviewers-

RangerDan (whom is actually XAmberX- You can't kill me! I live a few miles a way from you. (Just a few!)

QTpie4- You need a hug! You were my hundredth reviewer! Yippee!

XAmberX (whom is _not _RangerDan- _Of course_ you are a genius.

Hahukum Konn- I don't know what I'm going to do about that.

Lucy- Thanks for the review and checking out my story. I appreciate it.

Sodaschick- You find that out in the last chapter. Thanks, and a hundred reviews feels so good!

Eternal Dragon101- Thanks for the review and you find out a lot of stuff in this chapter; but you don't find out the final decision until next chapter (and I have it written so you just need to review).

Note- This is the second to last chapter here. I did have another story in the works, _but_ I didn't like how it was coming. I'm going to finish my co-writes (At least Pony and The Chocolate Factory- I have no idea what is going on with All's Fair in Love and War). I might also help _somebody_ (no names will be mentioned) finish their two stories. I updated pretty quick.

* * *

After the incident with Caroline at Terry and Jim's house, Mr. Harrington took me to his own house. He didn't have any kids or a wife. _But, _he did have a dog and it was _huge_. I don't remember what kind it was, but he did call it Sunny. He was a light yellow color.

I spent most of my time attending school and doing my homework. Mr. Harrington ended up hiring a baby-sitter because he worked a lot. Her name was Mrs. Erikson. She was an older lady, probably around grandma age. I played at her house when I got home from school.

I couldn't wait for what Mr. Harrington called 'the hearing'. Mr. Harrington refused to take me to see Two-Bit. I didn't sleep at all the night before 'the hearing'.

We arrived at the building earlier than Two-Bit had. Two-Bit came in dressed nicely. A man asked me a few questions about different types of things. After a while, To-Bit spoke up.

"Shouldn't Liz be with her family?" he asked.

"Yes, but you are barely making enough money to support yourself, how do you plan on supporting her?" the man asked him in return.

"Well, _I _don't plan on supporting her," he began. I shot him a look. "_But_," he continued when he saw my look, "I know somebody who will. Our Aunt Sue is willing to move in with us if it will keep us together." I got really excited. I wanted to stay with Two-Bit.

"Well, we will need to get some information on this 'Aunt Sue" of yours.' Two-Bit stepped forward and handed the man some papers. He took them and looked through them. "If this 'Aunt Sue' checks out, we have no other choice really. Family is the best thing for Elizabeth. _Until then_, Elizabeth should stay with Mr. Harrington. Be warned, this may take a few days to a few weeks."

"Yes," Two-Bit answered. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I hope they like Aunt Sue. She's not bad, she was mom's sister." I nodded. I hugged him until Mr. Harrington told me I had to go.

The drive back to Mr. Harrington's was very long. I wanted to know if I was staying with Two-Bit or not, so it made it seem like forever.

I spent the whole night by the phone, hoping it would ring. Mr. Harrington finally got me to go to bed after convincing me he would tell me anything that happened. I went to sleep on the couch in the other room. Mr. Harrington had put sheets on the couch and made it into a bed. He wasn't really prepared for me.

I woke up the next morning really excited. I kept bugging Mr. Harrington about what happened when I went to sleep. He told me nothing and than placed a bowl of _Life _cereal in front of me. I smiled and ate it; then I got dressed for school.

The kids picked on me at school, calling me names like 'grease'. Even the older kids in the hall way did it. I wondered how _they _knew. One day I was walking the hall and these two boys tried to fit me into a locker. I bit one of them. That boy simply pulled my hair and put me down. A few seconds later, he would've been caught by the principal.

"Liz, they've called," Mr. Harrington said when I got home. "We're going straight to the court house," he said simply. I was really excited. I got in the car and Mr. Harrington just wouldn't drive fast enough. I was _dying _to know.

_I'm not killing off anybody. I just italicized the '_dying_' to emphasize it. Now, you need to review or you will _never _find out what happens. I know this chapter was short. That's how I created it. I have the next and final chapter written soothe quicker you review the faster you get it._


	20. The End

Title- Trying to Adjust

Chapter Title- The End

Chapter Number- 20

Disclaimer- This must be the five hundredth time I am saying this. I do not own The Outsiders.

Reviewers-

QTpie4- Yes, you are special. If I knew you I'd throw you a party.

Sodaschick- Thanks for reviewing.

Hahukum Konn- Thanks for the review. This is the end and I'm glad you liked it.

XAmberX- Cheese, I shouldn't even ask...

Eternal Dragon101- Was _this _fast enough?

Note- Thanks for reading each chapter. I really can't believe I have made over a hundred reviews. Whoever reviewed is awesome, especially those you reviewed every single chapter. (You know who you are). I will be finishing my co-write(s?) and then I will be helping _somebody_ finish their stories. I also have some stuff for Fictionpress (DotCom; it's my penname).

I walked inside, well, more like ran. Two-Bit was already there. I gave him a hug. I sat down next to Mr. Harrington and I was very quiet.

"Sue-Ann Harper is eligible to be the legal guardian of Elizabeth Mathews. She has no criminal record and completed high school and has a few years of college done. She is related to them. I think it would be best for Elizabeth if she were placed in the care of her Aunt," a man declared.

I wanted to jump up and shout. I finally noticed somebody sitting next to Two-Bit. She had reddish hair and was sort of fat; I guess. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Mr. Harrington nodded and said something.

The next thing I know, I was in the car with Mr. Harrington. He drove me back to his house where I was able to pack my bags. The court decided to have me live with my Aunt Sue and my brother. I packed my stuff and hopped in the car.

Mr. Harrington drove me home and knocked on the door. Two-Bit opened it and picked me up. He spun around and hugged me.

"I'm so happy," he said. I hugged him back and he carried me inside. He sat me on the couch. I could smell something cooking. "Our Aunt Sue is a chef," he told me.

I was crying. I was really happy I was back with my family. Everybody else was really nice, but I loved my family more than anything and nobody could replace them. I clung to Two-Bit the rest of the night. I didn't want to lose him ever.

After Mr. Harrington left, the doorbell rang. Two-Bit opened it (with me around his neck). I saw the whole gang outside. I smiled, I knew they cared. They were also my family, every last one of them (yes, even Steve).

_Blah, blah, blah, I know it is short. You're just going to have to deal with it. I think it tied everything together nicely. Thank you for the support through this story. I think it was my best one yet. It was based loosely on The Outsiders_, _so I could use some of the characters but I didn't have to create a lot of them. I only created a few here and there, but only if they were necessary. Now, you must be wondering why Caroline was important. I had originally planned on Liz staying with Two-Bit, but why would a judge pick Two-Bit over a wealthy family? I figured if they took care of somebody else whom got hurt or got into trouble it would help Two-Bit. I let my mind wander with that idea and ended up with Caroline's story. (It also makes sense in a way because Caroline came from a drug addict family.)_

_**THE END**_


End file.
